beyblade season 4 with an interestin twist
by aquarianite181
Summary: beyblading's new year arrives with an interestin twist. what which holds dark and gruesome skeletons locked up in closets, past's that will create loss, gain, love, hurt, mental torture, tears of sadness and smiles filled happiness. betrayal...etc. will the blade breakers be able to cope with it? or are they going to lose alot of the things they care so deeply for...
1. Chapter 1

Tyson and Kai were having a bey battle in Kai's back yard for a change. Max and Ray were having a go with each other in another corner while Felix and Daichi were battling against one another in another part. Kenny now 15, sat there monitoring them with Dizzie. They had each grown considerably. Kai now 17 was now wearing a black loose shirt slightly unbuttoned and black pants and black fingerless gloves with dark red around the fingers. Tyson, 16, wearing his trade mark p-cap, a yellow sleeveless shirt with a short red sleeveless jacket pulled in together with red strings, denim blue jeans and blue fingerless biker gloves. Max, 15, was in a dark green shirt with ripped sleeved dark orange jacket tied in a knot around the waist over dark green orange baggy jeans and green gloves. Ray also 17 was wearing a white traditional Chinese shirt with dark grey jeans and small sleeveless open jacket. Daichi now 13 wore a green camaflouge sleeveless ripped hoody and white blue ripped jeans, the right leg was ripped up to his knee, and he wore darker colored wrist bands. And Felix, the new addition to the team. He like Ray and Kai was 17. He was an old school mate of Kai's since they were little kids and both were close, almost like brothers as Kai had always trusted Felix with a lot of things. Felix had frizzy light grass green waist long thin low tail and some bangs fell diagonally over his face with sharp slanted yet loving diamond blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with a slightly darker colored merged with a tinge of pale blue small cut vest sleeveless and dark blue jeans. And only one ice blue fingerless biker glove on his left hand. His beast was ice element Drizler, a three headed white stallion with icy blue crystal mane. And finally Hilary, wearing a pink shirt with knee long red pink skirt

Tyson: that's it go Dragoon! Let them have it!

Kai: Draunzer!

Draunzer flipped underneath the soaring Dragoon and sent it flying out the dish. The very move that he had made against Rick. Although Rick had managed to stay in the game, Tyson this time wasn't so lucky.

Kai scoffed: and that's that.

Tyson whined: aww man.

Kenny: nice one Kai.

Dizzie: ohhhh~! Ha-ha! That's what you get when you're too cocky kid.

Tyson: yes ma'am.

Max: too bad Tyson better luck next time.

Ray: look away and you're done for Maxy. Driger!

Max: ah-!

And Driger sent Driceal flying high and near the table Kenny was working on.

Max smacked his head: seriously...?

Daichi: ahahah you should been more alert Max!

Felix: how about doing that yourself before you lecture others Daichi. Drizler?

Daichi: no you don't!

Felix winked: too late. And we are going, going and...!

Drizler rammed Stratter Dragoon into the side and kept it there for a while then suddenly let it go. Stratter dragoon spun out of control and rammed itself into the wall where it spun and then stopped.

Felix: and gone.

Dizzie: and this round goes to Kai, Ray and Felix's team.

The three older boys high-fived each other as the younger three sighed and shrugged at each other.

Tyson stretched himself: man that was awesome. Hey Hilary did you see that?!

Hilary chuckled: yes Tyson I'm able to see how much you guys have progressed!

...

Oscuro *Spanish for dark* and Light were there with . Light, 17, was also an old team mate of theirs, he and Oscuro, 16, had joined the blade breakers somewhere in the mid of the first bey tournament of the team. Light had sky blue hair, while the hair on his right side was stiffly pushed back in sharp bangs the hair from the left side fell over his face diagonally, elongating from the right to the left down till his cheek and had sharp slant sky blue eyes. He wore a white jacket which was zipped up till half of his waist while the rest of his chest was bar showing a long scar elongating diagonally from the left to the right and dark blue denim jeans and combat boots with a dark blue and light blue glove with straps on his left arm. Over the time he, Tyson and Kai along with Oscuro had become close. Oscuro with dark blue knee long wild hair in a tight low tail under a black grey p-cap firmly pushed down with black grey goggles with black glass strapped on the cap with bangs underneath falling heavily over his face, reaching till his eyes which were behind black shades. He was carrying a black case over his left shoulder. His wardrobe consisted of wearing a white shirt with a black shawl hung loosely about him, dark grey jeans with a long strap attached loosely from the back and three smaller straps right above his right knee. He was wearing same colored open long gloves (starting from just beneath his shoulder to on top of his wrists) which were tied down to his arms with six metal rims, two just beneath his shoulders, two around his elbows and two on his wrists, respectively and around his neck was a black grey leather chain collar (ummm I don't really know what it's called but check out ikaros from Heaven's lost property, it's like the thing she wears on the neck). What seemed even more surprising was that behind his a shadow with darker colored silver gleaming eyes was leaning on Oscuro's back with arms crossed. At that moment as Oscuro brushed past the boys, he looked back and a small smile as if scoffing at them appeared on its face. he also had a soft, gentle, calm and soothing voice.

((in the final battle of the first tournament he had battled against Rex from the Demolition boys and had won. In V-force from the Saint shields he had gone up against Akito and won, against the psychics he had battled against Alexis and won and, in the tournament of V-force he had paired up with Oscuro and had won all his battles alongside her but had withdrawn after Oscuro had beaten Zeo but had taken heavy damage by going into short term coma in the third tournament he had paired up with Oscuro and had managed to win all battles alongside him but then had withdrawn somewhere in the final ending moments. Against the Justice 7 (okay I kinda added two new members in the team so just bare with me okay? Please and thank u) he had again battled against Rex and won.

Oscuro in the first tournament had battled against Gray and won, he had battled against Juro from the saint shields and won, against the psychics he had taken on Zenix and won, in the tournament he had won against Zeo. In the third tournament due to the fact that he still hadn't fully recovered from her fight against Zeo because Cerberus had messed with her and Drixilium she and Light had withdrawn from the tournament. Against the justice seven he had gone against Brooklyn's little sister Lyena and won))

((Light's bit beast is Dreltraz. It is a white winged warrior with his left hand being a white huge claw and the right hand holding a staff which a small dagger at one end and scepter like top at the other end.

Drixilium is a black winged wolf with black armor. He has twelve tails and a pair of black feathery wings. He is known to be psychic i.e. talk through his mind and people can hear him when he's let out. He is a powerful bit-beast of the darkness and his true strength alongside Oscuro is not yet known, as her powers lie within her imagination. He has also countless times talked through Oscuro, that's when her friends call her Shadow-Drix. Some have even thought of Drixilium as the king of the bit beasts as many times the other bit-beasts have cowered under his glare.))

: well now look at all of you. You boys have grown up so quickly that I can hardly believe it.

The teens smiled at the kindly old fellow who was the very reason for the birth of the blade breakers.

Tyson: hey you still look like yourself on the other hand.

: thank you Tyson. That just means I'm not going anywhere for a little longer. Well this year again another tournaments on its way. I guess there's no reason for me to ask if you boys are ready or not?

Max: you know us too well for that .

: that's the reply I was hoping for.

I must go now and let you prepare for you journey. The flight to Spain will be around eleven at night, so be there in time.

!

Ray: Spain...?

Light: ...

Felix: isn't the tournament starting in L.A like you just said?

grinned: oh yes but we have something to take care of in Spain first then the tournament. Don't worry you along with the rest of the bey blading teams will find out soon.

...

At the airport

Daichi was clinging onto one of the beams in the building refusing to let go as Max and Kenny pulled him trying to get him to move on.

Tyson who was painstakingly prying his fingers open: Daichi! We'll be late. When are you gonna get over your fear of planes?!

Kai sighed as Felix, Light and Ray shrugged at each other helplessly smiling as onlookers gawked. Kiyomi was standing some way from them with a twitched brow.

Oscuro: Shinken ni? *seriously?*

Felix: this is quite the attraction magnet.

Ray: you said it.

Anyways they managed to peel Daichi off and head off to Spain. Over there around noon they were escorted to a hotel where moving on to a huge lounge. A lot of the teams were already there. The f-dynasty, the battalions, the white tigers. (Leon with red shaggy hair falling over his dreamy cat brown eyes. his bit beast was Leo. He was Lee and Mariah's cousin). The pbb all starz. (Eric with dark green short cut hair with a buzz cut from behind and with bangs falling over his slant dark green eyes. he was an old childhood friend of Michael's. also their new addition to the team was another friend of theirs, Neo who had dark blue short cut hair with the bangs from his left side were a bit longer than the rest of his hair and was falling over his face and slant steel blue eyes.) the blitzerg boys. (Gray, a short girl with grey wild cute neck long hair and huge gentle grey eyes with no pupil. She the only girl in the Abbey was raised as a boy. Her real name is Grace which only her team mates now. She is also their mechanic and the boys care for her deeply. Her bit-beast Hydra-borg. A silver and metallic aqua hydra.), (Rex, also one of the Abbey boys, the same height as Grace. He has ghostly pale complexion and ghostly pale white blue eyes with no pupils. It gives off a very intimidating cold aura. His hair is white and spikes out everywhere. His bit beast is Eldora a mystical dragon). There was the two famous boy bands/bey bladers, the first being the destroy 6, Jonas their captain, a teen with dark blue sharp spiky, pointing upwards and bending towards the left with brilliant lightning blue sharp eyes stepped in with a grin. He had a long starting from right beneath his left eye, going all across his face and ending near the right side of his face near the chin, he was Neo's older brother. Kaito, Eric's older brother, with dark green upward spiky hair which tilted heavily in the left direction and bangs which ended just above his brow. He had slant dreamy eyes with no pupils. He had identical scars underneath his eyes i.e. A line running down the face with a cross right underneath the eye. The two albino brothers, the older one Pain, with spiky white hair which leaned forward over his sharp face and red sharp slits. Daniels, the younger brother, He had sleek white hair which elongated a bit in the back and dull red eyes with no pupils. There was the youngest and the shortest of the group Alzack, had dark purple step cut straight hair and a long fringe on top of his lavender eyes, with no pupils. And the final member Tristan had a pale complexion with gray black eyes and short black hair. The other boy band was Around Daichi's age group, the delta break. Their leader was Ryuu, had dark blue bangs falling over his slant and mischievous dark set purple eyes. The rest of his hair pointed upwards elongating in the back. Shane, grey green scruffy hair tied up in a short low tail with a p cap pushing down his bangs over his half open round slant silver blue eyes. Akimbo with dark skin and black brown hair dreaded, he had dark chocolate brown eyes. and their final member, Tyron had pale blue spiky hair with a few thick bangs falling over the left side of his face and some pushed stiffly back on the left side of his head. (The bangs falling are like the first bang is short, the one next to it is a bit longer, and it goes on for three more, the last bang goes a bit below his ear. And the bangs stiffly pushed back by gel are like the first bang is short then the other is long and the other loner. The last bang elongates at the end stiffly.) He had sharp slant and wide piercing blue eyes. There was a team, called the rockin raiders, with their team captain Justin, he had red circular spiky hair, which pointed upwards in the back in dark orange color and had yellow side lights, slant dark blue purple eyes. He was older than all of them, age 19. The third member looked a lot like Rex, had the same white hair style as Justin and had ghostly pale blue sharp cold and slant eyes like Rex. They found in a surprise out that he indeed was the boy's older brother. Their third and final member was Freed, Shane's older brother, a teen with short cropped hair the same color and eye color as Shane, his eyes were drowsy yet slant and sharp. Another new team that they saw was the heavy metal bladers. Its members were, Alex, A bald, blue-hue eyed, huge muscular tanned teen, with a black sun tattooed on his arm. His younger brother, Marquise, dark and muscular one had dark maroon eyes and black frizzy hair. Marquise had black waves over right arm his younger brother was Steven, he looked like a combination of his older brothers and had black lightning tattooed on his arm. And their team captain also their youngest brother, Whales and more likely the better looking one was completely different than his older siblings. He had reddish brown hair with dreamy and loving round slant eyes, pale in complexion and not at all well built like his brothers. The justice 7's new member was Brooklyn's and Lyena's childhood friend (same age as Lyena) Sai, he had smoky dark blue circular spiky wild hair which reached down almost to his elbows in a thin long trail, he had darker colored slant dull eyes. He was seen playing with a yo-yo. There were the saint shields (Akito with dark green spiky hair which fell over his sharp face and green eyes *bit-beast Arashi no farukon *storm falcon* and Juro with frizzy black scruffy hair which fell about his face and he also had green eyes *bit-beast Kori no ryoken *ice hound*, and a group of seven girls. One of them looked a lot like Justin with only a thick waterfall of orange hair reaching till her knees; she was called Selena, she was wearing a white neck less shirt over a red sleeveless one, and black jeans, around the waist she had a dark red tight band which had a long black metallic rectangle strapped to her back, another girl with knee long bubble gun pink hair with a patch of it hiding her right eyes while the left eye was round slant and the same color, she wore a suit cap over head firmly pushed down and a blue green buttoned, half sleeve shirt and blue jeans, her name was Alice. Another girl with sharp blonde chin long spiky hair which spiked up everywhere, with two plaits neatly done right near her face, and brilliant blue slant eyes, she was Temari, she was wearing a dark brown hoody and a little paler colored shorts. Another girl with scruffy neck long red maroon hair and round slant eyes with the color green iris of two shades, her name was Iris, she was wearing a dark maroon ripped sleeved shirt and same colored skirt. The fifth girl had black blue wavy hair done in twin tails which reached till her waist and same colored round eyes, her name was Lindsey, she was wearing a sleeveless pale light blue frock. The sixth had shoulder long red wild unkempt hair with hot pink streaks in it, wearing waist high white hoody and underneath a grey blue shirt with white pale off white jeans, she had dreamy slant dark grey green eyes, and her name was Kira. And the seventh, was a girl with long straight chocolate brown hair in a long high tail with slightly paler colored streaks and round dark blue green eyes under bangs which fell heavily. She was wearing a blue and grey sleeveless short hoody over a dark net shirt and baggy grey jeans

Tyson: ... Haruka!

!

Haruka shocked looked up from reading her book and looked at Tyson and the others.

She smiled slowly: hey Tyson! What's up?

Max: you know her Ty?

Hilary: Haruka!

Haruka: Hilary!

Daichi: hunh?

Hilary: Yeah! We were old school mates until she had to move away. How've you been?

Tyson: what gives I thought you were someone who found bey blading boring and really hated it for some reason.

Hilary: I was, but stuff happened and now I'm a part of the blade breakers.

She blushed a little under her friend's surprised gaze.

Selena: oh so this is the blade breakers in real version. And this is Tyson huh. A lot more fussier than I had imagined.

Tyson: wha?! Who wouldn't be?

Selena: watashi dewa nai (I wouldn't).

Alice: watashi de mo nai (me neither).

Temari: amarini mo meiwaku (too annoying).

Iris: dorragu no yo ni kikoeru (sounds like a drag).

Lindsey: hmmmm lya (nope)!

Kira: kyukei nedaru (gimme a break).

Selena: come on dude. My big brother has never fussed over whatever I've done and he practically knows nothing more than twenty percent of what I have done, am doing and will do.

Justin shrugged: true.

Hilary: yeah but still.

Haruka: I know I'm really sorry Hils. And-

A voice called out from behind them: move you're in the way.

They turned around to see a girl Alice smiled: Trinity~!

Trinity had black hair that reached cut till her chin and parted to the left with clips in the shape of a black heart with sakura pink horizontal streaks which all joined at one point at the back of her hair, another segment of her hair which was longer reached down till her back in a tail with pink vertical streaks, she had a dark shade of bright sakura colored slant round eyes. her dress was a pink gothic look.

Selena: wow you are almost late.

Trinity: almost...? Yosh...! Next time I'll do my best to be really late.

She walked over to Haruka and patted her head as the other girls laughed while Selena scoffed.

Selena: that was a compliment.

Trinity: I'm fully aware of that. But if I'm being complimented on being on time then it doesn't seem right.

They looked at her blank face then the girls started laughing again.

Iris: true. The laid back Trinity actually coming on time. That doesn't sound right in this world.

Daichi: ummm.

Alice: oops! Sorry little man we totally forgot about you guys.

Haruka giggled: guys meet Trinity Race. She's our team captain. The captain of the blader guardians.

Trinity looked back and gave a small nod: peace. Hunh. So these are your old team mates huh. Don't they look fussier than we imagined?

Selena: that's cuz theses two almost blew up when they saw Haruka here. Especially Tyson.

The girls stifled their giggles as Haruka blushed redder.

Trinity smirked playfully: what~? Can't you live your life without your girl? Well too bad she's ours now.

Tyson: my-!

Haruka: wrong Sheesh! We're just friends!

Alice: just friends she says.

Hilary blushed slightly as Oscuro slightly nudged her with a smile.

Kira: ho just friends.

Trinity scoffed and stroked her friends comfortingly: relax, we're just teas-!.

CRASH!

Everyone jumped as Oscuro went crashing down to the ground.

Kai: !

Felix: uhhhhh. Whaaaat~?

The Delta Break was on top of Kiyomi and laughed as Kiyomi rubbed her head.

Oscuro: #$%$%#$^#$# %$ #$ $ #%^%$^$%^#

Hilary: Oscuro! You okay?!

Max: man

They helped the boy up with the four boys clinging to him. The shadow seemed to be just as surprised as it blinked with astonishment at the boys.

Ryuu: Oscuro-nii~! Hisashiburi (been a while)

The other three: migi ka~? (Right?)

Oscuro scoffed and chuckled as he thumped the kid's head: hai hai Hisashiburi (yes yes been a while).

Haruka: Ryuu!

Ryuu chuckled playfully back at Haruka and she faltered.

Selena: come on these small half pints have been holding it in for quite a while now. They were waiting like anything for their beloved Oscuro-nii chan.

Oscuro shrugged and let the four boys keep hanging onto him, which they did so with joy.

Daichi: what the...?

Light: these guys and Oscuro and i have been together since they were little kids. They adore her and if you mess with Kio these four will show their bad side and if you mess with them then you mess with us. Right mate?

Oscuro: obviously.

Rick: hunh. These half pints are gonna be bey battling...? Not exactly what I was expecting.

Ryuu suddenly turned around with dull dangerous glare and darkly: oi oi oji-san anata ga kega o suru mae ni sore o mi (oi oi old timer watch it before you get hurt).

Rick: !

Ryuu cheekily: how's that? Better?

Neo and Eric burst up laughing at Rick's dumb founded face.

Neo: oh he sure showed there Rick.

Rick: hey what the hell do you mean by oji-san? How old do you think I am?

Eric: that's the only thing that hit him?

Neo: come on rick from the view of a 13 year old a 19 year old would look like an old timer.

Rick: hunh?! And what are you? five?

Neo: my being 17 compared to you is still _pretty _young. Migi no kodome? (right kid?)

The four boys: haaaai onii-chan~!

Neo: I rest my case.

Everyone laughed as Rick rubbed his head accepting defeat with a smile.

Rick: alright, alright knock it off already. My bad for judging you guys. So leaving that aside does anyone know when are we-!

Oscuro had appeared before him and something clanged loudly as a shrill whistle like sound emitted from an almost visible pale green blur that was screeching against the two metal bands on his left wrist. The bands were slowly getting red and a thin line of smoke was slowly rising from it.

Emily: what the hell?!

Kenny: what just happened?!

Jonas stonily: I have pretty good guess.

He looked at a direction and everyone followed his gaze. A teen with bubble gum shocking pink hair put down his arm and grinned. His hair was under a dark green felt hat and a lot of his hair fell about his face as some of it was pulled back in a small low tuft tail. He had pink red menacing round slant eyes. He was leaning against a long greenish blue bow which almost of his height and was holding loosely onto an arrow which was half the length, he looked a lot like Alice. He was blew a bubble and popped it with his eyes sharply staring at Oscuro who was still holding back the bey. He barked out a laugh and turned back to his seven friends who were sitting on the floor.

He laughed: oi! Rizeler, Shin, Byron, Jonathan, Zeke, Craig, Toshiro! chotto anata-tachi ga mieru (you guys look). Isn't he something? Not only did she react to Whisper on time, which was surprising on its own, but he blocked her with just his wrist!

Alice snapped: Austin~!

Rizeler, under a dark blue long coat which reached to his ankles, and the hood falling heavily over his face they could see he had scruffy dark black blue hair, some of it was falling over his right eye which had a white patch over it, the rest reached down to his neck wildly. His left eye was really slanted and slightly wide and was a dark silver blue cold slit.

Shin, he had really wild messy round spiky hair (Like Raol's and a bit like Sai) it was also very sleek making it fall heavily over his face. From under the blackness of his bangs only two glowing crimson red slits could be seen and white fangs which had formed into a deadly smile. *Everyone knew who he was. Shin Dakunaito (dark knight). He was the youngest son of the Dakunaito family who were known for their wealth and power in the field of bey blading. He had older three brothers but he had been chosen as the heir to the throne. He was a prodigy ever since he had set foot on earth. Being perfect in whichever field he chose or master of whatever he touched.*

Byron had short dark brown and dark auburn mixed hair and deep brown maroon eyes.

Jonathan, waist long orange hair tied up in a low loose tail with most of it coming out. Some of his hair was flicked to the right. He had sharp orange eyes. They looked soothing but there was something about them that made everyone put their guard up.

Zeke had yellow green hair which spiked up everywhere in a wild crazed manner while he blew his bangs out of his half open drowsy gray green and blue eyes. He had yellow highlights everywhere.

Craig, neck long black shaggy un-kept hair with bangs reaching till eyes and cat green eyes. Toshiro had neck long scruffy and spiky white ash hair and darker shaded half open slits.

Rizeler: yeah I see it now call her off. It looks like Whisper's ready to take the girl's arm off in process of taking the idiot's head off.

Austin whistled: Whisper~ you heard him back off.

The green bey whizzed back into the boys' hand.

Austin caught Alice's look and raised his hands in defense: hey chill Cissy. If you wanna growl at someone growl at Shin. He told me to do it.

Shin chuckled: guilty.

Selena sighed irritably: Shin...

Alice: what are you guys thinking?

Shin: that the dunce is annoying, so if no one else will tell him to shut up we may as well do it ourselves. Right?

The others: right~

Emily: are you guys nuts?! You could've seriously hurt him!

Byron and Austin looked at each grinning and shrugged in unison: your point?

Zeke: (yawn) big whoop... we would've done the world a huge favor by getting rid of an unnecessary pest.

Rick: why you...

Craig: can it. He's someone you don't wanna mess with when he's tired.

Jonathan: and when exactly is he never this sleepy?

Toshiro: that would be never.

Miriam: you know them?

Selena sighed: yea, the Satan souls, plus Alice, Lindsey and I are childhood friends. Austin is Alice's older twin.

Rizeler looked over at Oscuro who was still standing in front of Rick and the others. Hilary was holding onto his arm where the two bands were now scorched red.

Rizeler: you hurt?

Oscuro: not at all. For calling of your pet... much obliged.

Rizeler: no problem.

A dark ominous aura rose from the both of them sending chills down quite a few spines.

A clapping sound shook them out of it and they saw Hiro with a seven more men entering the room.

Hiro lowered his hands: if all of you are done being idiots. Let's put an end to all those questions you guys have shall we?

Toshiro: and you are?

Tyson: Hiro!

Hiro smiled: hey little brother. So Sora you wanted to meet my little brother and here he is.

A teen with thick spiky pale sky blue hair that fell heavily on his face looked up through his bangs. He had slant sky blue steel eyes.

Sora grinned: well he's your brother for sure. He has the same irritating look about him like his older brother. Heh. Oh. Yo gaki it looks like you're doing fine yeah?

Light: hai aniki.

Tyson: hunh?!

Light: oh right. Guys? Meet my older brother Sora.

"EH?!"

Sora grinned darkly: did I hear irritation when you said brother? But we'll get to that later. Moving on with the introductions, this one here is Oscuro's older brother Neji.

Neji had shocking blonde hair which was pale to the point that it almost looked that he had bleached it white. It was waist long in a low lose tail and slant deep set dark purple eyes.

Neji: yo.

The person next to him looked a lot like Kai, he had two tones of grey, the lighter shade was spiky and fell upon his crimson slant eyes and the darker side was sleek. Under his left eye were small black swirls painted with hints of red on them down to the end of his face.

Ray pointed at him with a questioning look at Felix who waved his hand in denial as Kai looked on surprised.

Kai: Kei?

Kei: kai.

Sora stopped then laughed: heee~ not only do you have a little brother even your names sound alike.

Hiro jabbed his friend from the side: idiot Kei doesn't have a little brother.

Sora: sonogo chisana (then tiny)... doppelganger?

This time Neji, smiling, elbowed him from the other side: don't be stupid. You want him to hurt you personally?

Sora, going blue: no thank you.

Kei: then can it.

Hiro: this here is Felix's older brother Ace.

Ace had closed smiling eyes and his frizzy hair reached till his neck with a flick of his bangs to the right.

Ace: pleasure. And this happy go lucky looking friend of ours is Dylan.

Dylan had blonde straight hair and deep dark silver green eyes.

Dylan: how's it going? And allow me the honor of introducing Iris's older brother Devlin.

Devlin had the same hair color as his sister only that it spiked upwards with a curve and heavily fell forward curving on his face being supported by a black thick headband; the rest of it was waist long in a low tail wrapped in black cloth with only the tip showing. He had really slanted elongated eyes which were the same color as his sisters'.

Neji: hai~! and please welcome Sora's twin Gates. Who-Gah!

Neji twitched a smile as a teen with brown spiky hair with yellow sidelights grabbed him by the collar with an intimidating smile. He had emerald green slant eyes.

Gates: oi you blonde Yankee (Dylan blinked: blonde..., Neji blinked: Yankee...?) the hell do you mean by Sora's twin?! Ah?!

Neji: ma... ma-ma (now... now-now)

Sora grabbed his other side: chotto omai (wait a minute you) twin?! Says who?!

Gates: And how come you guys always say "Sora's twin".

Sora scoffed: well I always _would_ be the better half of the twins.

Gates countered: you mean the douche bag part? Then yes I agree.

Sora: oh now you're just plain asking for it.

Gates: bring it~. I've been missing the moron you for quite a while now who's gotten so bold without me disciplining him.

Sora banging his head against his friends' (Neji: u-um Kei a little help?): you block headed idiot!

Gates, pushing him back: ha! Only idiots call other idiot you idiot!

Kei: calm down idiot-duo.

Hiro face palmed himself: aaaand they're at it again.

Ace: aaaand why am I not surprised.

Devlin sighed: this is why we call the both of you twins. You idiot duo.

Sora and Gates: anh?!

Kei: do I have to point it out to you guys every time?

Sora and Gates: uhh...

Kei: hunh fine...you're both hot-headed...

Neji: true.

Devlin: to dumb it down you both rather just charge and be done with it.

Dylan: true.

Kei: you're both insensitive.

Neji: true.

Devlin: to dumb it down you're both dense to human emotions.

Dylan: true.

Sora and Gates: Geh...!

Kei: and you both have that stupid reaction and faces when I point out these points. Need I go on?

Sora and Gates backed off with defeated smirks as the others scoffed and chuckled.

Hiro: are we done here?

Sora and Gates let go of each other and Neji who skirted over behind Ace who chuckled silently.

Kei: now then since wanted us to relieve you from your curiosity... Let me start by telling you this: from here on the eight of us will be supervising all of you in this tournament.

Hiro: further explanation; this year's tournament is special. You see this isn't the only world tournament. There's another one, where the world's strongest and I mean the strongest teams arrive, putting their names and pride on the line, they face off against each other in the most bizarre challenges. This year the BBA has decided to put in their name as well

Sora: so you see this isn't just going to be "Oh let's win this championship and be done with it." which ever of you teams will win will be the team representing the BBA association. Your team will go there and you'll be facing those monsters from different parts of the world. All those bladers who've faced each other there call this tournament the "Kaiju tournament" "the monster tournament". It's called so cuz there you'll be seeing bladers who ridiculously enormous and devastating energy.

Neji: that's why the eight of us were asked by to train all of you. I'm pretty sure, after hearing all of this you guys are even more pumped up.

Ace: so here's the thing. You guys for this day enjoy yourselves and relax. Cuz tonight we'll be taking another trip to an island where we'll be training you guys.

Devlin: we'll be there for at least four months and you can be assured we won't be giving you guys room to relax and goof off.

Dylan: so right now you guys have a choice; those who don't have any guts scram immediately...

Gates: and those who do; please stay right where you are.

...

No one moved.

Kei: hunh I applaud you for your decision.

Rick: hey now don't go underestimating us. We've dealt with our fair share of rough training ourselves.

Sora coughed and suddenly burst into harsh laughter. Neji and Hiro had to grab him from falling down as their friend buckled to his knees laughing hard.

Sora: ahhhh that was too much all of a sudden.

Rick: what?

Dunga: you think we're joking?

Neji surprised: um you weren't?

Hiro: um you guys were joking right?

Miriam: what you really thought we were joking?

Kei: please tell me you were.

Daichi: ahhhh...

The eight friends looked at each other and made the same weird face as a sweat drop appeared on each of their heads.

Daichi: hey. Are we really that weak? Is that how you're depicting us?

Sora turned on him darkly: and...? What if we are...

Daichi gulped by the sudden pressure and took a step back.

and the other adults smiled nervously.

Devlin: Sora...don't scare the kids.

Dunga: who're you calling scared?

Gates: you along with pathetic.

Dylan smiled: weak.

Ace shrugged: zero experience.

Kei: and I'm pretty sure my friends here and I could keep going on and on with the list of adjectives we could use to describe you ridiculous idiots who think that they're even close to being what we want you to be but hey I'll be honest, we hadn't even the slightest hope from you. But time is of the essence and I don't like wasting my time nor of others. So getting back to the point...

Rick cut in: with all what you're saying I gotta ask. Are you really guys that good to manage all of us?

Neji: oi oi now who do you think you're actually taking that tone with?

Rick shrugged in mockery.

Oscuro: you idiotic moron... which is something cuz I was only taking you for just a moron a while ago.

Rick: hunh?!

Oscuro: Don't act so high and mighty. Self respect is something that's too valuable to lose all of a sudden.

Rick: what's your problem?

Sora: finally I here a few words of wisdom! And I hear nothing but amazing and perfectly accurate words from Oscuro. Nothing less expected.

Oscuro: duh.

Sora: allow me to explain half-pint. The eight of us, we were the reigning champs of this tournament. And if you manage to survive the training, and if one of your teams will be victorious then and only then will you be able to go and face those guys.

Hiro: and we're not talking about you guys just facing them. If by any chance it's possible then we'd like you to win.

Neji: that might be little push-over don't you think?

Kei: so remind yourself that who are the ones that are taking their time to train you and show us a little respect.

Dunga: okay but the time difference between then and now is a lot. Sure you haven't lost a little bit of your edge?

Daichi: yeah I mean we're still in our youth and still learning. And you guys...

Tyson: um Daichi have you forgotten that Hiro has been our coach last year, he wasn't exactly a pixie with us.

Daichi: yeah but we could still handle him.

Kei scoffed as Hiro shrugged in amusement and Neji laughed.

Sora cracked his knuckles: oh now you twerps are just begging for it.

Light: why do I get the feeling like I'm going to highly enjoy this?

Oscuro: you and me both.

Jonas: heh.

Sky: knuckle headed small fries, starting form the most idiot one. Step forward I'm gonna show you whether we've lost our edge or not.

Kei warningly: Sora...

Sora looked back flexing his fingers: aw c'mon Kei, they're begging for it and you know it.

Gates laughed: let them have it Sora. They need a little disciplining.

Neji: he is right you know?

Hiro: good grief.

Kei sighed and shook his head, shrugged in defeat.

Sora: thank you.

He faced Daichi, Dunga and Rick who had taken a step forward. The others had walked up to the upper floor and had walked outside to the huge balcony where they saw the four bladers walk out beneath them.

Sora: I'm gonna make sure you guys realize your place and make you regret you ever took a step forward from it.

Kei: well now. This really ought to be interesting.

Neji: you gonna take them all at once right Sora?

Sora: naturally. I wouldn't want to waste Kei's precious time for long.

Daichi and the other two prepared themselves and positioned themselves to launch.

Daichi: no hard feelings if we turn out to be more than you expected...

Rick: and take your fossil out.

Sora: none at all. Please I insist try all you want.

Dunga: you heard him boys.

Marian sighed irritated: oh Dunga.

Emily sighed irritated: oh Rick.

Hilary sighed irritated: oh Daichi.

Oscuro chuckled as he hung himself onto his older brother and Kei's arms.

Oscuro: I'm torn between the desire of watching them prove me right and also the boredom of already knowing the outcome and wanting to leave. Maybe I should just leave.

Kenny: yeah but still.

Neo scoffed: oh him I like.

Eric shoved Neo playfully: heh. Took the words right out of my mouth, pal.

D.J.: alright then let's start the battle between the team of Dunga, Rick and Daichi against Sora! Alright 3...2...1...

All four of them: LET IT RIP!

Sora's bey alley-ooped, and crashed head on into Rock bison which sent it crashing into a wall.

Rick: ah!

Dunga: hey don't go taking a dive the moment you get on the battle field.

Rick: yeah yeah.

Daichi: that's enough chit-chat. Stratter Dragoon let him have it!

Stratter dragoon zoomed and clashed with the white and silver bey. They both scratched and screeched against each other spinning through everything.

Sora: good. Good keep at it. You might just be able to do it if you try something else as well.

Daichi: oh yeah what's that?

Sora: a little something I like to call using your brain with that brawn. WIND GUARDIAN!

A gust of wind and almost visible pair of wings suddenly flapped sending Stratter Dragoon into the air. Daichi gasped as he saw something in the space twist and squirm as Stratter dragoon went higher and higher and then suddenly stopped but kept squirming.

Dunga: what the heck is going on?

Sora: you sure you have time to worry about that small fry?

Dunga: hunh? Oh no you don't! vortex ape!

A gorilla's roar echoed as the bey went to slam against Wind guardian. But it rammed into something completely invisible and went sprawling back and it seemed to be kept pushing back.

Dunga: hunh?!

Rick: whoa.

Sora: hey you. Yeah that's right it's your turn.

Rick smirked: sure why not? Rock bison go for it ram him and crush him just like always.

Sora scoffed with a glint as his bey disappeared just as rock bison sped through it.

Rick: what?! Where'd it go?!

Sora whistled and the three boys saw the bey spinning on his partner's shoulder.

Dunga: are you serious?

Sora: what's the matter? That all you got? C'mon now. Show me more.

Dunga and Daichi seemed to be in a fix. Stratter dragoon and vortex ape couldn't seem to break free no matter how much energy they brought out and struggled. Right before Rick's eyes, rock bison was levitated into the air and was being spun in different directions.

Dizzie: ugh Kenny I'm getting dizzy here.

Kenny: you're telling me. But how's he doing it.

Tyson: you got me pal.

Hiro: and he's not even bothering to use even 1% of his strength.

Tyson: really?

Neji: well yeah Tyson. I mean seeing this; yes those three down there are idiots and not thinking clearly right now. But if Hiro has said something like that...

Kei: it just goes to make you wonder how strong Sora really is. And we're four of those many monsters at the Kaiju tournament.

Kai: can't disagree with that.

Felix: so this is what nii-san used to go through.

Julia: you're brother?

Felix: ah? Oh yeah. My big brother Ace is a team mate of theirs.

He pointed to Kei and the other two who nodded in agreement.

Neji chuckled: I haven't seen him in a while. How's our sadistic king Felix?

Felix turned blue at that and laughed nervously. Hiro and Neji laughed as Kei smirked humorously.

Hiro: that answers your question Nej?

Kei: heh. Looks like he's doing just fine.

Neji: ha-ha sorry Felix.

Felix waved it off still blue in the face.

Sora: oi now what's wrong?

Rick and the other two gritted their teeth in frustration. Vortex ape and the other two beys were practically glowing from the energy they were emitting.

Byron: and boom.

And a boom there was as rock bison and vortex ape exploded and landed on the ground burnt and beaten.

Rick and Dunga: WHAT?!

Marian: how'd that happen?!

Light howled with laughter: ike na~! aniki!

Sora: YOSH! You can sure as hell count on that!

Emily: I don't know! It's not showing up on the screen, no logical explanation.

Neji silently: that's cuz you're looking in the wrong direction and for the wrong thing.

Raol: meaning?

Sora: heh. Seriously amscray wanna be-s.

He waved his hand in a gesture of shooing them off. Rick and Dunga picked up their beys in silent shock.

Ozuma: Daichi's still there. What's gonna happen?

Kevin: man. What happened with those two?

Austin: are you guys really that dense as to not be able to see it?

Lee: what're you going at?

Oscuro had skipped over next to Austin: it's really not that hard to see if you see it in a different way. Neji-aniki said that what you're looking for is wrong. You're looking for a logical and completely scientific answer whereas this isn't either of that. It's just as natural as nature can get.

Shin: he's right. All he's doing is bending the air and space according to his desires.

Oscuro: right.

Tyson: oh I see now.

Hilary: what Tyson?

Tyson: since the wind can take any form, any direction it wants to it's not really that hard to think that way while looking at the scenario right here.

Hiro: Sora's wind guardian can manipulate air, space and vacuum. Sora is the type who just has to think it and bend the wind according to it.

Austin: so since he can do all that. His bey disappearing? Wind guardian just sucked itself up in a vacuum and reappeared on Sora's shoulder. And the explosions? The energy was just being piled on top of each other inside a small air sphere that wind guardian had created around the three beys.

Jonathan: from the looks of it young Daichi there was not exactly using too much force in his energy, a smart move? Or was it because he wasn't aware? Lucky on his part either way. But both the others just went head on.

Austin continued: keeping that in mind all Sora had to do was just give it a light shove and the explosion did all the damage that had to be done. Rick and Dunga had set their own defeat themselves.

Shin: they have no one but to blame themselves.

Oscuro: that's why I said don't get so high and mighty idiots. That ego will always get in the way of clear thinking. Well Daichi is still there although he's not going to come out victorious either.

Jonathan: sad but true.

Sora: heh. So there you have it you half-pint runts. Don't go underestimating others.

Rick: c'mon Daichi don't worry about it and keep your head in the game. You know what he's capable of so you can try and think a way out of this.

Dunga: that's right. Go for it with all you've got!

Daichi: you guys... right!

Sora: oh please no. oh this is just too corny for me. I hate sappy moments like these. Hey kid you mind? I'm gonna get scolded big time for taking up Kei's time like this. And the less time I take the less I have to hear. So let's get this over with.

Daichi: alright Stratter Dragoon! Go!

Stratter dragoon finally got out of the invisible grasp of wind guardian and again slammed and kept slamming from different angles.

Hilary: what? He's just doing what he was doing earlier.

Haruka: not exactly. This time he's not just trying to just throw over wind guardian, he's actually trying to make wind guardian lose its momentum and balance bit by bit.

Ray: yeah. Just tipping over isn't gonna cut it.

Judy: by slowly losing momentum and balance, wind guardian will have to make one tiny mistake where Daichi can take hold of.

Zeke: good but...

Sora: AIN'T GOODE ENOUGH! Wind guardian, get it over with.

Two huge wings protruded from the bey and began flapping swiftly. Stratter dragoon flew off into the air and was sent here and there and in a million different directions in the harsh wind.

Sora lifted and extended curved hand then pulled it in: and that's that.

Wind guardian appeared before a helpless Stratter dragoon and rammed into it. The wind died down as they saw wind guardian spinning round and round Sora as Daichi took out Stratter dragoon who was, slashed and cracked, crushed into the ground.

Daichi: aw man.

Rick: whoa...

Ming-ming: oh poor Daichi, poor Stratter dragoon.

Sora suddenly laughed and pushed his hair back: ah-ha-ha...! Well now you guys are nothing but a bunch of gutsy pesky flies but I can't remember ever having felt so light hearted around guys like you.

Rick: heh. Guess we really did get a little arrogant back there.

Oscuro and Rizeler with blunt and blank faces: um...a little...?

Dunga: ah shove it will ya?

The others laughed as their friends looked at each other red in the face.

Sora: heh. No harm done yeah?

He extended his hand and shook with all of them.

Sora: be prepared from here on.

The three of them: sir yes sir.

D.J.: well... look at that...

Romero nodded: good.

Judy: I think now we really can rest assured that these kids are gonna be alright.

Mr. Dickenson: indeed.

Hilary caught Oscuro's look and scoffed a small smile with a shrug that said _hello-this-is-the-blade-breakers-remember? _Oscuro started then bit back his laughter and walked towards her then together with the blade breakers and the rest of the blader guardians they walked towards Daichi who came rushing to them with a huge grin on his face. Sora looked up at his friends who nodded in an understanding. They were going to have their hands full with these kids, and something told them that they were going to enjoy every second of it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER: 2**_

The blade breakers and their friends had remained in the lounge after their coaches had dealt with the necessary stuff with a final word of not being late for their flight cuz they had no intentions of waiting for those who weren't serious. The rockin raiders and Satan souls had disappeared along with Selena, Alice and Lindsey.

Tyson: man that was really something.

Daichi: I'll say. Geez look at our beys.

Dunga: they're totally wrecked.

Kenny: don't worry you guys they'll be fine by tomorrow just leave it to your mechanics.

Dunga: hunh?

Rick: what us too?

Hilary: of course. We are friends after all, and besides until it's the time for the tournament we have our dear coaches to worry about not each other.

Emily: she has a point. I don't think we'll have the time to keep wary of each other.

Jonas: meaning what? That we have to keep an eye out for each other through these four months. Well now I've got a migraine coming all of a sudden.

Oscuro: yeah? Well I think it's contagious.  
Light looked as if he was seriously regretting a lot of things.

Ryuu smirked: you okay with us _half-pints_ looking after you big guy?

Rick good-humouredly: ugh give me a break kid.

Haruka: the Kaiju tournament huh.

Mariah: okay so the guys over there are like totally strong and stuff but I get the feeling they over-killed it with the name.

Felix: a tournament for monsters. Well if I take my brother into thought... (Went blue) ...no it's not an exaggeration. They named it perfectly.

Light also going blue: aye to that~

Mariah with a worried smile: huh if you say so.

Felix: you don't know my brother yet, but you will be in these few months, and you'll be regretting you ever did.  
Kai: the sadistic king isn't that what Neji called him?

Felix: yes and they couldn't have given him a better name.

Joseph: man~ I'm totally hyped up now. I mean more than ever. It's gonna be so cool.

Marian: bro you couldn't have just turned psychic hmm?

Ozuma: it doesn't take a psychic to understand our feelings.

Eric: exactly. We're all bey blade fanatics.

Neo: we have the power.

Garland: and we have what it takes to take this challenge on.

The group cheered and went out led by the destroy six with Oscuro stating that she'd be with them in a while. With everyone gone he took his shades off and looked up to reveal soft silver grey slant eyes.

As he stood there alone a dark coldness crept in her eyes as he swiftly turned around and swept her arm. A black bey zoomed through the air and crashed into a wall with yells as thuds came afterwards. He walked over to a pile of twelve cloaked, six boys and six girls, fallen on top of each other motionless.

He crouched down near one of them who was almost losing conscious.

Oscuro: that was a warning. I don't like being stalked by a group of shady characters like yourselves. I won't be so lenient next time.

Light: Oscuro~ yaroze~ before Tyson starts looking for you and he gets the others wondering.

He walked out of the room un-aware to them Kei, Hiro, Sora and Neji were watching her from afar and above.

Kei: well now.

Hiro: and to think we were gonna take care of them after they had cleared the room. Oscuro sure went easy on them.

Neji: for the worst or better?

Sora: only time will tell.

...


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER: 3**_

Kei: welcome to your training camp.

Everyone "whoaed" together in awe. It was like an island resort.

Daichi: man.

Max: wicked.

Kei: glad you like it. Come on in.

Gates: I hope you guys told them to say their good bye to their precious sweet lives and be ready to welcome hell with open arms.

Neji: oh I'm pretty sure they're clear on that part.

Dylan: well I still can't believe you forced your poor cute brother to enter this hell.

The guys looked at Oscuro who laughed as he got pulled into a bear hug by Dylan from behind.

Dylan: oh you horrible older brother~.

Gates: oh please Oscuro? For him this will be a walk through the park.

Neji smiled: naturally, whose brother so you think he is?

Devlin: obviously... moving on go and drop your stuff in your rooms and be right back here.

Ace: and be ready to show us what you're made of.

The huge group "Got it!" and walked towards the huge elevator which stood open for them.

Tyson: going up!

Max tapped him: and all the way to the top.

The others agreed with a huge cheer. Gates scoffed as the elevator took the kids away.

Gates: bundle full of energy aren't they? Let's see how long it lasts.

Devlin: Tyson that was him right? The one with the p-cap.

Hiro: yeah that's him. My little brother.

Dylan shoved Hiro playfully by the head: Sora was right he really does have that glow in him the same as you, when we first met and even till now. It really _was, still is and always will be _irritating.

They laughed and talked about some past stuff.

Oscuro: oh.

Kai: ah.

Oscuro: looks like we're neighbors.

Kai: looks like it.

After the group of teens had reached the floor there had been keys which a woman had given them with the room numbers on. It was two or three rooms together and all were quite far apart from the other rooms.

Tyson grinned cheekily: take good care of me Hilary.

Hilary smiled back with a good-humored twitch: don't I always Tyson?

Tyson entering his room, softly: yeah, you always do, without fail.

Hilary: hunh...?

She went slightly red and entered her room with a small smile.

Daichi: looks like it's me you Felix and Kenny.

Felix: looks like it.

They dumped their bags, looked around their rooms. It was comfy with a cozy bed, a television, mini-fridge, desk, and a computer.

Kenny and Daichi walked into Felix's room: ready to go?

Felix took Drizler and nodded and both walked back to the gallery. Kai and Oscuro were coming out at the same time as Ray and Max walked by their rooms.

Daichi: geesh Oscuro how can you it's really amazing how you can manage to walk without a stick or bumping into anything considering you can't see and all.

Oscuro smirked: practice. And you know what they say, if you lose something then you might get something better in return. I lost my sight so my other sixth sense got sharper.

Ray: come on.

Light: this looks more and more like a huge high-class hotel than a training base.

Felix: right? But all that glitters is not gold, that's how the saying goes and I'm pretty sure that's how it goes here.

Tyson: well whatever I'm ready for anything they throw at me.

Daichi: same here.

Max: I wouldn't get so pumped up Daichi. You had a taste of what Sora is capable of.

Kenny: yes and he wasn't even near serious.

Felix: still. I don't deny that this gonna be real interesting.

Haruka: it does sound exciting. I'm getting Goosebumps and I just started blading a couple of months ago.

Tyson: should it matter? You'll do great I just know it.

Kenny: that's right.

Hilary: thanks you guys.

Felix and Oscuro shared a look.

Everyone gathered around the eight men.

Devlin: alright then let's get this show on the road. This is how we're going to train, first we'll put all of you in eight groups based on; Kei?

Kei: based on fire attribute bladers, lightning + thunder attribute bladers, earth attribute bladers, wind + spiritual attribute bladers, light attribute bladers, water attribute bladers, ice attribute bladers and darkness attribute bladers.

Emily: that's weird. What's the reason for that?

Gates: you'll know when you guys get started. Alright then according to your attributes get in those eight groups.

They did so.

Sora: alright then. The wind and spiritual group follow me, the fire group follows Kei, and the darkness group is with Neji, the water group with Dylan, the lightning group with Hiro, the ice group with Ace, the earth group with Gates and finally the light group with Dev- hey what's wrong?

It was Lyena; Sora had stopped seeing the girl's raised hand.

Lyena: ummm ah I don't really know which group I should go into exactly.

Gates: what's the matter?

Brooklyn: her bit beast is of two elements, light and dark.

Dylan: hunh?

Lyena took out her bey: my bit-beast is Cerber-Pegasus; it's the combination of the white Pegasus and the black Cerberus.

Kei: I see...hmmmm. Which can you handle better?

Lyena: sorry? Oh! I can handle both.

Neji: sure about that? we don't want you breaking beyond repair.

Sai: don't worry too much about it boss, if she says he can then he can.

Devlin and Neji shared a look then nodded.

Devlin: okay then Lyell, you'll have to split your training between Neji and I. we'll see which is the most better for you then put you accordingly. It'll just take today for it.

Lyena: sure thing. Which first?

Devlin: ill take you in first, then after while Neji will come and take you.

Neji: fine. Alright the rest of you start moving.

The eight men took their groups in eight opposite directions.

Rex: ...so?

Ming-ming: hmmm...well...

Mariah: what do we do?

Kenny: good question.

Hilary: yeah...

A voice startled them: oh you don't have to worry about that.

They looked back to see a pale white girl with white wavy hair some of it parted around her face and the rest reached till her knees. She had big slant red eyes and was dressed in a gothic Lolita dark shirt sleeveless shirt and ripped knee long jeans, her ear rings were bat on the right dangling by a small chain and on the left was a shattered heart dangling by a small chain and had black straps on her arms. The whole black look clashed with her complexion and gave them goose bumps. She looked like a real awesome scary witch.

The girl smiled sweetly: Hie~! I'm Alexis, Pain and Daniels's little sister. Hilary! Kenny Hisashiburi!

Mariah: oh hi...

Kenny: hey there!

Hilary hugged her friend: long time no see is right!

Alexis: And you're Gray, Mariah right and Ming-ming ? (her bit-beast is Kohaku *silver amber, its like a silver dove*)

Gray nodded.

Mariah and Ming-ming: that's right.

Kenny: Wait are the rest here?

Kane smiled from behind Alexis: yeah we are. Hey guys, it's been so long.

Salima popped up from behind Alexis's other shoulder: wow. Look at you; you and the others have grown up so much.

Hilary: hey! How've you guys been?

Kane: great. We've seen and learned so much in these last few years.

Kane smiled at Alexis: Zenix (bit-beast Shiriusuorion

*sirius orion*) he's at the computer room

Alexis: Come on we'll introduce you to him, along with the rest of the crew.

Kenny: crew?

Alexis: yeah come on.

On their way Salima told them that had gotten a hold of them and had told them of the news and had asked them to come and help out with the training.

Kenny: hey Mariah, Ming-ming, Rex? how come you didn't go with the rest of the guys?

Mariah: We're apparently the spiritual type and technically speaking the only three. Sora said he'd test us later.

Alexis: well I can tell you Sora must have something up his sleeve for you as well.

Kane: well here we are.

As he opened the door the girls and Kenny gasped in delight, it was huge with different technological equipments, computers, mechanisms and tools. Some heads turned around from their respective screens as the group entered.

Alexis: Zenix! Look Hilary, Kenny and Dizzie are here. Oh. And this is Mariah from the white tigers and Ming-ming from the justice seven oh yeah and Rex from the blitzerg boys.

Zenix had grey blue short hair under a whit grey p-cap and some bangs spiked out from under it over his left eye which had three small scars diagonally right starting from his brow and ending just above his eye. Both his eyes were silver green and slant with a small pupil of dark green blue color.

Zenix nodded: hey...

Jim: been a while Kenny.

Goki: hey guys.

Kenny: wow. I bet you've changed a lot too hunh?

Goki: got that right and we have too.

Zenix smirked well humouredly: so he insists.

Goki: hey!

Kane: you three in this room. This should be good for your test with spiritual attributes.

Mariah: what's in there?

Rex: why am I worried?

Ming-ming shoved the both of them: oh relax! The both of you are so up-tight for nothing!

Rex: quit shoving you moron!

Alexis: ahh before you go, put these bands on your wrists.

Rex: wh-HEY!

Ming-ming had taken hold of the bands and had shoved the two inside with herself closing the door to the octagon room.

Zenix held his hands up with a shrug and went back to the huge screen in front of him.

Kane pressed a button to his head set: they're in the kaleidoscope Sora.

Sora: alright. Turn it on for them and let it do the rest of the work.

Kane: got it.

He nodded at Jim who turned a dial and a dial on the room's door clanked as it turned and with a final loud click stopped.

Alexis: and moving on, these two are Dynamis and Killua.

Dynamis had black hair (The same style as Tyron's) and the spiked bangs were red, he had golden cat eyes. Killua had messy black hair and pale grey eyes hidden behind his bangs.

Alexis: this where we'll be monitoring the bladers on eight different screens. Their respective data will come out through the scanners which are attached to the wrist bands that they're going to wear when they reach their respective training areas.

Kane moved on: we'll have their data and will discuss with the coaches as much as possible.

Jim: we've been told not to leave anything out. Right now everything matters.

Kane: I've taken on the Wind and spiritual attribute.

Jim: I'm in charge of the water attribute.

Goki: I've taken on the fire one.

Alexis: Zenix is on the darkness.

Dynamis: I'm with the light.

Killua: and I have Ice.

Alexis: these guys just decided on it right now but...

Dynamis: let us know which ever you want to deal with-

Kenny: not necessary! Just let me have whichever is left. I'm happy either way.

Killua: hunh.

Zenix: that means earth cuz-oh hey welcome back.

A girl with silver hair sleek and downwards spiked in every direction down to her neck with two neat plaits alongside her heavy bangs which fell on her silver sharp eyes with darker shaded pupil

Alexis: meet Silver. She's in charge of the lightning element

Silver: so you're Kenny hunh? Nice to meet all of you. So Kenny has the earth element then Kane?

Kane: yes. Here Kenny it's right here and looks like they've arrived too.

Dynamis: so has Devlin with his group.

Zenix: good to go.

Jim: ditto.

Goki: same here.

Killua: here too.

Silver: Hiro and his group have arrived at the location.

Alexis went out with Salima and Hilary to a huge veranda where three women and two girls were talking to one another.

Alexis: June! They're ready to get started!

June had light brown hair with a lot of it twisted and turned into a tight tail. She had amber almond shaped eyes and seemed to be having a lollipop in her mouth.

June: then that's my cue. Later girls.

She rushed towards the lab and nodded towards Kane.

Kane: alright then. Let's get started.

Sally and Sarah were Alzack's older sister. Sarah, the oldest had the same hair and eyes color had her younger brother while her hair was in a simple tail with shades of dark in it and her hair parted from the side. Sally had the same physical appearance as her older sister, while her hair was parted from the middle and with a curl and braided.

Sarah: I'll never understand why she always has to sound like a playboy.

Sally: well she has been raised by her eight older brothers and besides all the type of bladers she has taught have always been boys. You can't really sound girly and cutsey in that kinda environment.

Sarah: *sigh* anyways how about we get started on the food hmmm? I bet those kids will be real hungry when they get back.

Alexis: yeah and hopefully they'll be having th energy to lift their spoons cuz I ain't no baby-sitter. Oh and sorry I don't think I got the chance to meet you two.

A girl with smiling cat blue eyes and curly bouncy blond hair waved cheerfully: Hie~ I'm Izumi~! Jonas and Neo's li'l sister.

A girl with half-moon glasses over her red maroon dreamy eyes and apple red wavy loose hair with a few tiny braids nodded: I'm Emilia.

...

Rex, Mariah and Ming-ming were stuck back to back with one another in the huge misshaped and colorful room which roamed about them, changing its position sometime slowly or just zoomed by.

Rex: it's not that ominous on its own but...

Mariah: there's just something about it that just makes the hair on my neck stand up.

Ming-ming: Look out!

She had yelled out just in time as something zoomed at the girls and they launched their beys at once at the thing while sprinting out of the way. It crashed into the beys but un-affected or daunted it zoomed back with twice the number this time.

Rex clenched his teeth as one made its way to him: this makes no sense...

...

There was a strong wind which blew here and there. Everyone moved towards Sora who had launched his bey high in the sky.

Tyson: well we're here. What now?

Sora: I want all of you to aim for the top of that mountain up there, the very pin point of it. Be careful, the air currents here are strong and of course wind guardian is giving his little shove too. Oh and no bit-beast allowed, not even a small help from them.

Austin: hmmm? That's it?

Alice: sounds easy enough.

Sora: oh I wouldn't take it so lightly as wind users you know just how gentle and dangerous our friend can be.

Austin: true.

Sora: so keeping that in mind get to it. You'll find out exactly what I'm wanting from you all.

Gray: well let's get to it then?

Tyson, Alice and Austin nodded and all three of them with Claude, Michael, Eric, Tristan, Shane, eddy, Bryan and Freed launched their beys together.

...

On another part Kai, Leo, Alex, Miguel, Raol, Akimbo, Shin, Kaito, Justin and Selena were walking inside of a volcano type structure and looking down below.

Kei: it's not an active volcano don't worry we just had it created like that but thanks to the sense based technology that we have will you give you a run for your money cuz it will hit all your senses and make you feel in just as much as pressure as you would be under if this were real. It's not gonna let you off easy.

You're training for today is to control the lava that will be bursting through here any second not through your bit-beast but through your own mind and skill.

Justin: ahh...just saying, just how well will this technology be able to push us.

Kei: oh you're thinking about the lava? No worries plenty cuz the lava is real. This isn't an active volcano cuz Gates, Ace and I made sure of it but all I have to do is get Gates to form a small crack and it'll turn your easy going attitude into hell. I already had him do it and now all I have to do is...

He launched his bey at a small round charcoaled spike. It broke and at the same time his blade disappeared in the sudden gush of the lava that was finally freed. Kei walked back into the cave through which they had come through.

Kei: of course my bey will be having its own fun with you guys time to time. so have all your senses sharp. I'll be back now get started.

Kaito: ummm he was kidding right?

Selena: ummm doesn't- LOOK LIKE IT!

He yelped as he dodged a huge blob which hissed and made a hole in the ground.

Shin: heh. Well this is interesting.

Justin: no it is nuts.

The boys launched their beys.

...

Hiro had taken Ray, Ozuma, Craig, and lee, Jonas, Kira, Tyron, Steven, and Julia to a clear field with white jagged spikes.

Julia: so what're we going to do here?

Hiro: this is my favorite place. It's never let me down. Like all the other I'm gonna give you guys a little test first. I don't care how much of an awesome brave and gutsy look and aura you guys showed back there, it means squat if you guys are truthfully too weak.

Kira: so what do we do to prove it?

Hiro nodded and clicked a button on his head set: June?

June nodded: Silver turn on the cage.

Silver: turning on the cage right now. There!

June: Hiro?

The white jagged spikes glowed and crackled and suddenly with a bang around the group in a hexagon electric bars sparkled and crackled.

Hiro: yeah it's started thanks. Alright you guys welcome to the "cage". Let's see how well you can-

He launched his bey. Metal Driger knocked against the electric cage and disappeared with a bang

Continuing: handle this.

Ray: seriously Hiro? Aren't you under estimating us just a little?

Hiro: I'm pretty sure Jin would like to beg to differ there Ray.

Ray grimaced slightly red in the face and looked away.

Ozuma: who's Jin?

Hiro: oh my little masquerade. He and Ray had a friendly little battle.

Jonas laughed: o-ouch. Ah sorry.

Ray: no worries.

Craig: so? What do we do?

Hiro: keeping your bit-beast under a strict leash break free from this prison of your own element. If I have to dumb it down-

Steven: don't insult us.

Jonas: we have to break free...that's not all is there?

Hiro shrugged and signaled in the air. A small opening appeared and he walked out.

Hiro: oh and by the way. Keep a sharp eye out for Metal Driger. He hasn't been here for a while and he might just feel like toying with you. Good luck.

And with that he was gone.

...

Gates had his gang in an underground cavern.

Gates: well? You guys ready?

Daichi: definitely!

Rick, Byron, Mathilda, Dunga, Temari, Joseph, and Crusher with Kevin, Pain and Gary all positioned themselves.

Gates: heh. Good, good. You've put your guards up right away. I approve and applaud you half-pints for the smart move.

Dunga: so what do we get tested on?

Gates launched his bey which dug a hole in the ceiling and disappeared. A huge vibration and huge jagged spikes burst through everywhere. The gang let loose their beys and dodged the oncoming menaces. Mathilda suddenly lost her footing and fell down with a splash.

Mathilda: what...?

Gates: ha the good old slippery slide. Never gets old. Here's what I want you to do half-pints. Manage your way through this muddy and spiky maze to the exit, it comes after three rights, four lefts, two u-turns and then straight on.

Pain grabbed onto a boulder: three rights, four lefts...

Byron steadying himself: two u-turns and then straight on...

Gates: right. Here's the thing. No bit-beast allowed, not even a flicker of assistance from it. my bey will be attacking you in between so stay alert. This all depends on your own mental and capable abilities. Good luck.

And with that he leaped off of a huge boulder and vanished.

...

Ace: well now.

Daimon and Tala, Iris, Whales and Toshiro and Felix were the only ones there.

Daimon: and? What're you gonna do with us?

Ace: hmmm...just the six of you huh. Well it might be fun in its own way.

Tala: well?

Ace smiled and the button on his head set: Killua?

Killua: ready when you want.

Ace: do it...ahh- guys? You might wanna ready yourselves.

The six positioned themselves with their bey launchers.

Ace: okay good. Killua? Now do it now.

Killua: aye-aye captain. Functioning in 3...2...1!

The teens felt themselves being raised up and saw they were standing on a glassy circular floor. And suddenly around them walls burst through the floor and several different forms and layers and walls upon walls appeared. Ace launched his bey which merged with one of the walls.

Ace: now then allow me to explain. This is where you'll be going up against my dear bit-beast. He is hiding within these walls and well technically speaking you are in his domain. Now without any aid from your bit-beast at all you have to-

Toshiro: keep a sharp eye for your play mate, and anything else that might be thrown at us-

Tala: and we have to depend on our own personal, mental and physical, skills. How far can we get all on our own?

A small, with a raised a brow, amused smile appeared on Ace's face.

...

Dylan stretched himself and turned around to see Max, Miriam, Emily, Marquise, Lindsey, Jonathan, and Daniels. He had them all turn into their swimming gear.

Dylan: hmmm...okay guys let me make this clear, you guys aren't to have any help at all and I put emphasis on those words cuz this test, this test is all on how you are mentally and physically. Now I'm a little bit nicer than the rest of my guys so let me explain a little. Mentally doesn't necessarily mean how smart you are, it can also mean how well can you handle the pressure or anything else from the opposing sides. And physically doesn't really have to mean your brawn power but how your body itself will handle the impact.

Dylan launched his bey at the sea and slowly the waves grew stronger and bigger than before, they also seemed to rush towards the gang.

Max: wow.

Emily: you said it.

Lindsey: so those waves are our challenge.

Dylan: that's right.

Jonathan: without the use of our bit-beast we have to face those monstrous waves also keeping an eye out for your bit-beast which I am quite sure will strike out in surprise.

Dylan: again right. Seems like you have everything understood and there seems to be no questions?

Max: what's the objective apart from testing our capabilities?

Dylan's face formed a small smile: break those waves into nothing while creating your own from them.

...

Trinity, Light, Garland, Alzack, Sai, Lyena and Zeke waited for Devlin to give his orders. He was staring at them intently through his eye with a deep frown. Zeke started as he saw something strange near Devlin.

Trinity: what's wrong?

Zeke: you couldn't see it? th-What the heck?!

Devlin smirked and dissolved into a white panel. Around them several different panels rose and propelled in the air. Next they aligned and widened themselves vertically and glared down. The boys opened their eyes and saw themselves in a white space with nothing in it.

Lyena looked about him: Devlin...?

Garland: was that what I think it was?

Sai: a hologram?

Alzack: for how long?

Zeke: who knows?

Small white orbs shone out in front of them and suddenly glowed too bright and squirmed.

Garland: ah.

Lyena: oh boy.

Alzack: move it!

As they did the orbs exploded one after the other and Devlin's voice echoed.

With a laugh: ha-ha sorry for the sudden magic trick. Here's the deal. You guys aren't to use your bit-beasts under any circumstances at all. We're testing your mental and physical capabilities. Whether you are really strong as you show you are or not? This one test will show us that. My bit-beast is already up and about and is amongst you guys so be careful of him, he's quite the trickster. Well then show me what you've got...

...

Neji: looks like you guys aren't the type to waste your precious time and I like that cuz I'm the same in this sense. So let's get down to business.

Oscuro, Rizeler, Ryuu, Haruka, Brooklyn and Neo waited for him to continue. They were in some dark cave. Neji took a step back and launched his bey high in the air, like those before it, the blade merged within the darkness.

Neji: your task is simple figure out the right pattern on the wall gate behind me through your beys but bit-beast use is prohibited. It depends on your mental skills. And while you're at it, my bit-beast will be having his fun with you guys as well so be sharp and not even the tiniest of assistance you're your bit-beast. This all depends on your own mental and physical ability.

Brooklyn: so what you guys want to see if we're up to it. No matter how strong our bit-beasts are, it depends solely on us.

Neji: that's pretty much it. Take your time, cuz I'll come and get you when and only when you've accomplished this. See ya.

...


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER: 4**_

Rex landed on his back and gasped: man~.

Mariah yelled as she got scraped and crashed against Ming-ming.

Ming-ming: this is getting us nowhere. There's no way we can do this without any help from our bit-beasts.

Mariah helped her up: we can't remember?

Rex thrust his arm forward and Eldora rammed into the invisible force and threw it back.

Mariah: wow! How'd you do that?

Rex gasped: you get used to it in a while. Just have to take your time. Its patterns are the same after every two loops.

The girls stared at it intensely while also dodging or blocking the oncoming attacks. Both the girls eyes widened as they saw that Rex had been right. Its path after every two loops it did in the air it rammed against the right wall, spun upwards on the left wall aimed for the ceiling with zigzag pattern hit them, two rights, three lefts and then straight on then it looped twice and then again.

Mariah dodged an attack and deflected it from behind as Ming-ming sent her Venus to ram and it and charged straight in to a waiting Eldora's path. Who rammed it from the other direction and both beys forced it upwards with Galux zooming straight down. It collided with the weird force and crashed it into the ground.

Cane: wow.

June: hmmm looks like they've got a bit of it. And will you look at that?

Rex had a glowing silver blue silhouette, Mariah had a pinkish and golden one and ming-ming had white and pale lavender.

Silver: well now that's something. That quick?

June: not bad. But let's see how they handle Seraphi now.

Rex and the girls looked on shocked as a colorful cat with glowing emerald green eyes stood up in front of them and hissed swishing its tail.

Rex: what the- a bit-beast?

Mariah: that's what we were going up against. It's so weird.

The cat hissed and leaped towards them.

Ming-ming: oh...

...

Austin leaped out of the way as Tyson and Claude fell on their backs with their beys being pushed into the air and Wind guardian swiftly inflicting a series of attacks.

Tyson pushed himself back on his feet and coughed: this is really harder than it looks.

Eric and Michael nodded and once again launched their beys together. This time both beys stuck together and with the force from the both cut through the wind that was forcing it down, Wind guardian's blurry form with a distant screech was seen, its golden eyes glinted far away and disappeared.

Michael: be ready Eric.

Eric: you got it.

Michael's bey got stopped in mid-way and squirmed there.

Alice: oh man. How much can a bit-beast do on its own any ways?

Austin: good question.

He lowered both his hands and keeping them fixed to each other, he thrust them forward. His bey zoomed over Michael's bey and up into the air and vanished.

Eric: ah.

Austin: now!

They saw it again almost at the very top but it curved and rammed straight into Wind guardian.

It let go of the bey and turned around to see the almost visible green bey which zoomed from one point and jumped to another in an instant.

Michael: um thanks?

Austin: hunh? Whatever just keep your eyes focused here.

Shane: I think I may have just gotten an idea...

...

Justin smiled irritated as another burst of lava flew high in the sky.

Justin: this is annoying.

Selena: so so agreed.

He and the guys were sweating and panting. And as Selena was fearfully anticipating; he had indeed thrown his shirt away.

Miguel: man~!

Akimbo: whoa!

He jumped back and launched his bey which circled around an incoming molten drop, the molten. It hardened the molten just a bit and fell to the ground with a crash.

Kai: well now...

Shin: that's not a bad idea but the midget doesn't look the type to keep doing it on his own.

Alex: ahhhh incoming again.

Justin: damn it... we just can't take care of all of it all together...

Kai: ...

Miguel: why do you look like you might have a plan?

Shin: I think I get what he' thinking...

...

Ray and Lee jumped out of the way with their beys as Jonas and his bey took on an electric jolt that was coming their way.

Jonas: yeouch.

Julia: so this was that thing that Hiro wasn't telling us? You try and attack the cage and it'll try to take you out?

Lee: plus metal Driger really is having the time of his life.

Ozuma: this is insane.

Ray: ...guys...? I know this might sound dangerous but I think I just got an idea...

Jonas: if it'll get us out of here? Spill it you.

Steven: yeah.

Tyron: heh. Let's go have some f~un.

...

Max: ah.

Lindsey: ouch

Jonathan: oh my.

Daniels: um...

Marquise: ...

Emily: not a word.

Emily had been rushing in for the last twenty times and had always been thrown back into the water head-over-heels.

Miriam sighed: break down those waves while creating even stringer ones of our own from them. Forget trying to create our own, we can't even break them down. And Mr. mysterious bit-beast over there sure is going "halabunga" with us.

Max: hmmm

...

Daichi: wh-wh-WHAAAA!

Mathilda: oh Daichi!

Byron: you really think you have the time to worry about that kid over there?

Mathilda: hunh...?... KYAH!

Byron: I thought not.

Daichi was washing away with the oozy thick and slippery mud, Mathilda was desperately trying to remain in one piece. And these two weren't the only ones in the same sticky situation.

Rick: sheesh.

Temari: this is annoying as hell.

Dunga: you got that right.

Joseph: guys...

...

Tala and Daimon jumped far away from a blurry images who had thrown huge icicles at them. Whales and Felix aimed for that moment but were thwarted off with a huge blow. Toshiro and Iris had their beys deflect another storm of attacks.

Tala: some test. It's more like a combination of the games of hide-and-seek and tag-you're-dead.

Daimon: it does seem to be that way. And the bit-beast can move around anywhere through those mirrors and we can't even tell which is the real one. It's like a house of mirrors.

Tala: whoa there!

He got wholborg to deflect an attack but it curved and aimed straight for Daimon, he jumped back and brought his fist to the ground and his bey obeying the movement flipping, threw itself at the attack and managed to break through it. something flickered behind the dust that settled and it didn't miss the boys eyes.

Whales: hunh...

Toshiro: well, well, well. Look at what we have here.

...

Light: geez!

He barely dodged two to three huge orbs exploding right in her face.

Trinity: too close.

Zeke growled: the heck...

Sai: Lyena behind you and above you.

Lyena: right back atcha!

Both of them maneuvered their beys with a twist and took out six orbs behind them and eight above them.

Garland: haaaa... why am I not surprised to see that?

Lyena shrugged playfully.

Sai: me just thought of something and me thinks it'll work depending on our timing.

...

Oscuro: che.

Rizeler: annoying.

Ryuu: geesh.

Haruka: pain in the...

Neo: got that right.

Brooklyn: he just keeps getting in the way.

Once again the six teens launched their beys together. The six of them hadn't taken long to understand the right path. It was two paths leading diagonal right with two curves and five backward loops where they split apart and circled around in six different rims at the same time the other two paths led diagonally left with seven curves and half loop and then they also separated into five different rims and circled until all six beys met in the centre and circled once more to open the lock.

Oscuro: it sounds easy enough if that annoying pest over there would sit and stay.

Right then four lances zoomed towards them which Neo blocked just in time.

Neo: damn it.

Brooklyn: (Sigh) if Lyena comes here in time then we might be able to have a slightly upper-hand.

As if being taunted the bit beast bellowed in the dark cave making it tremble and making the group cover their ears from the huge noise.

Neo: I think you just questioned its power mate.

Brooklyn smiled with a twitch as a sweat drop appeared. Kiyomi's eyes were moving swiftly from one point to the other as something deep within her growled.

_**OSCURO... I CAN'T STAND THIS...**_

_**Stay down Drix. I know it's annoying to be in the same room as him and not doing anything to him but we have to be patient until your time comes. You know that.**_

_**THAT BIT-BEAST ... HE'S PREPARING TO ATTACK...**_

_**Got it.**_

Oscuro: you guys be ready.

Then two huge hands appeared sliding through the ceiling, both carrying-

Ryuu: ha...?

Neo: um are those what I think they are?

Brooklyn: I think?

Rizeler: ... bowling pins...?

Oscuro: oh dear...

The hands started flipping them about and juggling them with swiftness that it was hard to keep their eyes on the pins which were merging with the darkness. Oscuro suddenly jolted his bey towards the right as a pin came crashing towards them and Drixilium curved around in the air and broke it with a huge bang.

Brooklyn: what the...!

Neo: oi coming at you 12 'o' clock!

Zeus zoomed towards the hurtling pin and destroyed it. Two more aimed at Darkous Dragonair and he cut right through them. Three emerged from behind Rizeler and he twitched his hand which caused his bey to twist and shred the pins. The four beys then landed on the carved paths on the gate and tried completing the paths to unlock the gate but the hidden bit-beast kept ramming them with the pins.

Oscuro smirked: nothing less expected from my older brother.

...

Neji smiled as he saw the amused irritated look on his brother's face on the screen in the lab.

Neji: heh. Not gonna be that easy.

Sora: hunh. I seriously didn't think that any of them would keep on for this long. I mean none of them are losing their ground.

Gates: ha-ha I wouldn't be too sure. I've seen the midgets on my turf fall quite a lot.

Hiro: well even if they are they're not giving up.

Dylan: and that's what's important.

Kei: otherwise we could've found someone much more capable than these guys are now. It's only because was putting so much emphasis when he had spoken so highly of each and every one of them. I was pretty sure he would just nominate his favorites.

Ace: you mean the blade breakers right? But that's not possible since they've split up again.

Devlin: let's just see how long can they actually keep up. Them completing the challenge isn't exactly our goal but to see their capabilities and if they hang on long enough then I say they've passed the test.

Neji: true.

June: you know what I don't get is why the blade breakers split up. I mean anyone who knows them knows that together they are a force to be reckoned with, and I'm pretty sure they're not blind to that fact either. So why? It can't only be that Tyson is the one three year defending champion of their team.

Hiro: well true the others did feel that way last year, but you're right that's not the reason this year right Kenny?

Kenny: yeah. Max and Ray were both set on going back to their original teams. Both had said that when they had reunited themselves with their teams last year they had formed some sort of bond with them and having to leave them just wasn't settling in with them. I guess they felt at home with their respective teams.

June twirled her sweet: I don't and then again do get that.

Sora: I'm really happy to see these three getting there so quickly. And look at Hilary go. For a recent beginner she's really hanging on.

Hiro: I agree I'm really impressed.

Rex, Mariah and Ming-ming were gasping and panting while holding off the bit-beast. Rex was more injured than the girls for some the reasons that he was taking the attacks both on him and most of the girls and because he wasn't blocking most of the oncoming attacks.

Rex: haaaa... man.

Mariah: you okay?

Rex flexed his right hand, something he had been doing for a while know and Mariah had noticed it.

Rex: yeah I'm fine and I think I'm close to shutting this feline down. Just hang on for a few more minutes.

Ming-ming: want us to do something in the mean time. cuz I don't feel like being cat food.

Rex: yeah just keep doing what you're doing and keep intimidating it. that'll be enough, I'll let you girls know when it's our turn to strike.

The girls nodded and with their beys by their sides rushed towards the cat that hissed and launched itself at them. Rex smirked as the cat moved here and there fighting the two bey bladers.

_That's right just keep at it..._

Sora: heh. I like the look on Rex's face.

Mariah: Now Galux!

Ming-ming: Venus!

Both beys rushed at the cat glowing slightly as they did so, the cat crouched back and then flipped in the air aiming straight for Eldora, Rex groaned as he felt the impact.

_Hang in there Eldora just a little more._

Mariah: Hey! Ignoring us is a big mistake.

Galux rammed into the cat bit-beast and Venus collided with it from another angle, both beys kept ramming it from every angle they could and also received heavy blows. Another crash sent the girls and their beys flying but Rex grabbed the both of them and steadied them.

Rex: alright now just follow what I do and then we'll attack.

The girls nodded and stood next to him. The three then closed their eyes and stood there.

Cane: what're they up to?

Sora: hell no. he figured it out.

The cat disappeared blending into the colorful area as the three teens silhouettes glowed a bit just the same as before. Their beys slowed down on their spin and circled each other shortening the gap between them with every rotation. They felt something crush the atmosphere around them. Mariah twitched a bit but didn't move, Ming-ming was the same.

Rex, Mariah and Ming-ming: NOW!

The beys were locked together still spinning, now they gained tremendous speed and glimmered brightly as the two girls and Rex thrust them forward, Venus and Galux were spinning around Eldora creating a huge sparking and crackling rim . It kept getting bigger and it sparked as it scraped against something, a part of the rim opened and seemed to take hold of something. The cat appeared hissing and yowling as it squirmed and scratched and bit to get free. But the rim had shrunk and it sparked and crackled against the beast. It rose up high in the air and began to twitch and crackle even more then it merged into the cat, the cat received a huge bang from the inside and disappeared itself in tiny pieces.

Mariah: ... did...did we win?

Ming-ming: ... I think so?

Rex sighed deeply and looked back with a smirk: yeup...we beat it...

The girls yelled and cheered as they hugged each other, grabbed their beys and jumped up and down. Rex scoffed as he looked at the scene and was about to most probably say something when he felt a jolt in his body and slowly lost feeling in it. He slowly dropped but felt himself stop, he squinted as he looked up to see the girls both supporting him.

Mariah: we can't forget you know can we?

Ming-ming: of course we can't. We couldn't have done this without you Rex.

Rex scoffed lethargically: whatever.

A door opened then and they saw Sora standing there with a smile.

Sora: ... good job all three of you. Come on out.

Mariah and Ming-ming helped Rex out and saw June taking out a hissing and smoking bey from a long horizontal tube. She looked back at them and waved.

June: peace I'm June. It was my bey you guys were going up against. Good job, very well done.

Rex: ...hunh...you mean that pain in the...

Mariah: how's that possible.

Min-ming: yeah?

June pointed to the wrist bands they were wearing.

June: sensors. They're connected to all your senses including the mysterious sixth sense. The technology we have for that is so good it gave your mind a huge blow. My bit-beast Seraphi was there to test you guys, your abilities for us. She fits well with the kaleidoscope room no?

She saw Rex's face: we better get you some rest. You took quite a beating in there compared to the other two. Sally?

Sally: leave them to me. I'm going to be your doctor here so pleased to meet you.

The girls followed the woman out of the room with a very tired and battered Rex.

June: man they did a number on my Seraphi. She's really busted up.

Indeed the bey was broken, twisted and burnt.

Sora: the thing is that those three managed to open that lock on their power in just an hour, it was surprising yet again amazing.

June nodded: Cain? Is their data out yet?

Cain took out a bundle of papers that were coming out from the scanner: yeup right here.

June: alright set them aside for now and let's see how well our wind bladers are doing.

Sally closed the door to the girls' area in the hospital wing as they snuggled in their beds silently falling asleep. She tiptoed across the hall to get to Rex and gave him the necessary medical attention. The moment the boy's head had touched the pillow he was fast asleep breathing gently. Sally chuckled as she brushed the bangs out of his face and skipped out of there quietly.

June: he~y welcome back how're the kids?

Sally giggled: they fell asleep the moment their heads touched the pillow. It was really cute to watch.

June smiled at the thought and returned her attention to the screen where Tyson and the others were.

Tyson: alright if what Shane is saying what I think he's saying then this is crazy and yet again do-able.

Alice pulled back her hair and Austin smiled.

_She's getting serious..._

Claude: I still think this is too dangerous.

Bryan: well if you wanna keep chickening then go ahead. you're going for it right Gray?

Gray smiled: I'd like to see you try and stop me.

Bryan nodded at his friend and both had Hydra-borg and Falborg aim for the sky.

Shane: Tyson-nii.

Tyson: you got it.

Dragoon began circling and kept doing that while rising in the air.

Shane: you in or what?

Claude: alright fine.

He raised his arm and swayed it, Michael and Eric nodded and Tri-eagle and Tri-mantis got in the circle that rapid eagle was slowly enlargening. Freed yawned and thrust his bey straight at the peak, Tristan got his bey to curve up the strong gales in a curvy pattern and Eddy's bey followed his.

Shane whistled and his bey disappeared in the wind storm.

Sora: well now what're you kids up to?

Over at Kai and the others they were all standing back to back in a circle.

Justin: this is gonna be interesting.

Shin: yeah.

Miguel: shall we then?

Kaito: okay then...

Selena: and...!

Akimbo: 3...

Alex: 2...

Kai: 1...!

All of them: Let it rip!

The beys launched, and then circled around the over flowing erupting lava. They kept breaking off from their first partner and after half a circle they'd group together with another bey.

Kei: hmmmm? Oh boy...oh no they can't be serious.

June gaped at the scene: ahhhh shouldn't we stop them? I mean Kei you already know they're what you want.

Kei smirked but didn't answer.

Ray and Lee were facing each other, Julia and Tyron, Steven and Ozuma, Craig and Iris with finally Jonas in the middle of them all.

Marquise: you sure you alone is enough.

Jonas: trust me. I'm good.

Ray: alright then on one.

The others nodded and together: 3...2...1...LET IT RIP...!

They aimed their beys straight at Jonas who launched his bey high in the air.

_Alright buddy time to show your stuff._

A deep emitting growl with glowing blue eyes sparked and turned around to look at him in the darkness. Jonas scoffed and grinned with a tinge of menace as lightning crackled in the sky. Hiro looked at the scene and his frown deepened.

_There is seriously something weird about these guys but what...?_

His friends were having the same thoughts but they knew that they couldn't make a move until they had some solid ground to move on.

Daichi: GO!

Stratter dragoon cut through a spike that was falling down right on Mathilda.

Mathilda sighed and waved at him: thanks Daichi~!

Daichi gave a thumbs-up with a smirk and turned his attention back towards the spikes. He and rick were taking turns in destroying the spikes falling from above, Mathilda and Byron were taking those out from their sides, Dunga and Crusher were continuously crushing the oncoming spiky rubble and with the help of Kevin, Joseph and Gary were dropping them on Pain's and Temari's beys who sliced through them and carved out paths for them.

Gates: he~y I like it. Not bad for a couple of half-pints.

Dylan: I have to agree...look at this.

Gates turned his attention to where Max and Jonathan were racing towards the waves, with Lindsey and Marquise wading out away from them creating distance; they dived in and broke out of the water right near the oncoming huge wave.

Miriam and Emily launched their beys and both beys disappeared into the wave just as Max and Jonathan launched theirs the same time the other two launched theirs. All six beys joined together and began to form a spiral, glowing they shredded through the wave and then rushed down into the water where Max and Jonathan were waiting. The three boys then had their beys bomb-dive continuously and the girls beys shredded through them while also taking the already demolished breaking wave into their forming wave.

Dylan: well I am impressed and now all they have to do is to manage to make it into six. If they can do that simultaneously then they're done.

Ace: these guys sure are quick in grasping the situation.

Tala and Daimon along with the others were crushing each and every wall and as they did so they were also taking on Ace's bit beast which now slowly no longer being able to hide was taking them on face to face. It was like a crystal white and blue slender dragon with long horns and a sharp blade ended tail which swished and flicked.

Tala panted: oh come on.

Daimon chuckled: it started to whine just because we took out its play house. Well I can understand but aren't you a little too old for me-hide-and-kill-you-seek-and-live.

The dragon hissed and jumped into a cracked glassy wall.

Iris: nowhere to hide for much longer.

Felix: and then oho man, are you gonna get it.

Toshiro smirked.

Ace faked fright clutching himself: oh my.

Devlin laughed: look out mate they're coming after you.

Ace: how're the others doing?

Devlin: hmmm? I think all of them are slowly getting a hang of it.

There everyone had grouped together deflecting the bombs and grouping them together and aiming them straight for tha bit-beast who was appearing from time to time. Alzack and Lyena had timed the bit-beasts patterns and were now leading the others to it.

Lyena: Felix and Sai, five coming from your right and three from behind you.

Felix and Sai: right on!

They launched their beys at the oncoming spheres and held them back as they slowly grew.

Light: and here comes our friend Zeke, Garland.

They turned around to see the bit-beast rushing towards them. It was a half robotic and half skeletal T-Rex whose white armor glimmered and once again merged with the white space.

Lyena cockily: here you over grown lizard come and get it~

Trinity: umm Lyena I'd appreciate you not provoking him than you have been this whole entire time. He's already nearly tried to take a bite out of all of our beys time by time.

Lyena: I know but I'm bored.

Sai: and that's cute little Lea's excuse for us almost dying here.

Lyena yawned: exaggeration...

Alzack: lea-chan that may be true but I'd also like to request you to please _**knock-the-frickin-hell-off~**_

Lyena: f~i-

Zeke: ... um where'd she go...?

Sai: ... Lea...?

Garland: guys never mind that for now incoming!

The guys leaped out of the way just in time and started back on their game.

Lyena: ...hunh?

Brooklyn: Lea...?

Ryuu: Lyena nee-chan...

Neo: oh s'up.

Haruka: Yahoo come to join the party?

Lyena: he-Whoa!

Three spears zoomed at her bey and she deflected it back at the bit-beast who caught them and disappeared.

Lyena: yo~ like what the hell?

Brooklyn: this is what we've been going through for this whole time. And we have been forced to wait patiently for my dear little sister here so we can make our move.

Neji: come again?

Ryuu: let's just get this over with.

Oscuro smirked as he looked up; a dark silver curved slit in the silver grey soft eye glowed and pierced through the darkness towards where the bit-beast was hiding. The beast shuffled a bit as it felt the stare. Behind the boy the silver eyed shadow mimed cracking its knuckles as a wolf's shadow emerged and howled.

Lyena:ummm please don't tell me Drix is mad?

Oscuro casually: who knows. Now then how about we pay our dear host back for the entertainment he provided us.

Rizeler smirked as the others grinned in agreement.

Neji: ...oh my...

Sora: look out Nej~.

Oscuro raised his hand and flicked it towards the hiding bit-beast and Drixilium following the movement crashed straight into the ceiling and drove through it behind the shadow that was zooming away from it.

Brooklyn: no you don't, Zeus let's go.

Zeus curved and joined Drixilium, slowly Rizeler's bey, Cerber-Pegasus and Dragonair joined following the two beys and jumped off at one point all curving and crashing into the same point where the bit-beast was trapped. The six beys circling each other created a black long drill which glowed.

Brooklyn: ZEUS~!

Lyena: CERBER-PEAGSUS~!

Ryuu: CREA~!

Neo: DRAGONAIR~!

Haruka: ORTHRUS~!

Rizeler: HYPHERION~!

Oscuro: DRIXILIUM~!

All together: TAKE IT OUT~!

A huge explosion literally shook the whole island.

June holding onto her chair while the others tried to keep their balance: Whoa!

Kei twitched a smile: Nej...

Neji with the same smile: I know...

Gates and Sora laughed as the others looked on with shocked.

Tyson: the heck was that?!

Kai: ...

Ray: man that was close...

Max: Geez...

Tala: hunh...?

Daichi: I thought I was a goner for sure...

Kenny: ah-hahah-ha...ha-

Dizzie: *whistle* my circuits are mixed up here...

Hilary got off of her back: what happened just now?

Izumi: owie~

Alice: like yikes.

Selena: uhhhh...

Shane smirked: ... honestly

The smoke cleared and the six teens stepped out into the sunlight. The explosion had broken down the wall along with taking the bey out.

Neo: too bad I had wanted to see how the gate was gonna open...

Lyena: oh well.

OScur: oi you, satisfied?

Neji appeared with a bemused expression: oi you? Is that any way to talk to your instructor~?

The others looked at each other and smiled as Neji gave them the thumbs up.

Oscuro: then allow me to retract my words; we'll be in your care coach.

Neji: ha-ha.

He took Ryuu on his back and led the tired group back. At the others ends they were almost finished as well.

Tala: Daimon! Felix!

Daimon's and Felix's beys thrust themself at the bit-beast while wholborg ripped through it as the other beys circled and kept the beast trapped within. The bit-beast shattered and stopped in its tracks. The teens fell down relieved and turned around to see Ace nodding with a smile.

Devlin had walked up just in time to see Light cornering the bit-beast with a cyclone of white spheres as the other beys kept bombing it with timed attacks flying in the cyclone path. Another explosion and they also now staggering followed their new coach.

Sora scoffed as he saw the wind-blown teens coordinating their respective tornadoes and cyclones taking Wind Guardian out for the count and with hunched bodies *exception of Austin and Alice who kept their pace* they followed him back.

Hiro had witnessed his group to have over-loaded the cage by directing all their attacks on Jonas's bey who had then directed it to aim straight for the sphere where the current was coming from. Charged by the attacks they bey had collided with the sphere causing a burst and also sending metal Driger flying.

Kei walked back with his group after he had seen them diving their beys into the lava and hardening it from inside by circling in high speed inside, also sucking the lava back inside through their fire-vacuum.

Dylan led back the team who had accomplished their task as well creating a huge wave and bringing it crashing down on the bit beast form six different directions causing it to split in six while surprising the beast. Dylan had laughed hard when he had seen his bit-beast surprised and stunned, chuckling escorted the teens away.

Gates was now heading back with Daichi on his back and the others following him, Daichi and the others had managed to make their way through and barely broke past the bit-beast without much damage.

Tala: hey what about-

Ace: Rex? He's fine, he and the other two girls, Mariah and Ming-ming were done long before you guys, they were so exhausted especially Rex that they fell asleep the moment they fell in bed. Rex took quite a beating but he'll be fine.

They all gathered in the veranda where the lights had been turned on and they could see a bunch of girls setting the tables and other things.

Tyson: whoa...

Daichi: man~ my stomach is growling here.

Gates laughed: so that's what I was feeling on my back. Hey girls you done?

Sally: yeup just about, welcome back guys, how was it?

Tyson: it was...

Daichi: a piece of cake.

...

Rex: sure, sure if you're fine with these coaches treating you like a newbie and not even being serious.

Daichi settled down in his chair: well yeah I mean they weren't gonna right of the bat but still-

Eric: Daichi if I had to give my best answer I'd say that they only used only 2% of their real strength. And it was only the bit-beasts over there and we still had trouble.

Daichi: 2...

Eric: only 2, no more no less. Honestly speaking it ticked me off big time.

They all looked at their coaches accusingly and Kei shrugged good-humouredly.

Kei: both Rex and Eric are right. We would never have taken you guys seriously right of the bat and we really did use only 2% of tour real strength.

Lyena: so that's the bad feeling I was getting.

Sora: and just so you know we're even with the most of you cuz no matter how much of a façade you guys might have thrown you didn't fool any of us. And **those** guys know whom I'm talking to. **That **were holding back just as much and a few even more. So those who were genuinely giving it their all and those who were faking it, you'll all have a good chance to reveal your true stuff so until then no complaining.

Alice peeked over Sora's shoulder: so until then we should enjoy the meal they've set up for us..

Selena: and as I had predicted my brother and his friends are shirtless yet again.

(All three had black sleeveless ripped and shredded shirts with flames of the color dark red, ice blue and haze green for Justin, Daimon and Freed respectively over their jackets. Justin had tied it around his waist like a knot. Daimon had loosely carried it over his sagged elbows; Freed had been the only one to wear it properly. All three had ripped dark blue jeans with chains wrapped twice around their waists. Despite that they had looked really good in it being that they were pretty cute. Selena's problem was that these three once had trained harshly in the coldest climates. Thanks to that they were immune to the cold but now they couldn't stand the heat. Despite their clothes being airy, they usually stripped of their shirts.)

Freed: what~?

Daimon: it got hot~.

Justin: yeah~.

Selena cringed squealing as she gripped her hands tightly and walked away from them.

Daimon with a blank face: she's mad.

Freed blank faced: looks like it.

Justin blank faced: sure does...oh well whatever I'm hungry.

Iris sighed: you three are so...

Everyone began eating. As Eric took up his glass someone looped their arms around his neck and choked him.

A voice cheered: ERIC~! Been such a long time. you've grown so much.

Eric gasped and looked back to see Alexis waving at him.

Eric: what the- you're here as well?!

Alexis pouted: hey what kind of greeting is that to an old childhood friend.

Michael: oh so you're Alexis.

Alexis: and you're... Michael?

Alexis: ooh! And Neo!

Neo: s'up princess.

Emily: childhood friend? I thought Michael was the only one with who you were on the best of terms with.

Eric: is that how you depict me? I'm not that pathetically lonesome. Alexis and I, the two of us met each other through Kaito, Daniels and Pain. We've known each other since we were 5 yers old. Alexis lives in Spain and Michael in New York so they've never seen each other before I just mentioned these two a few times to the other. Neo only saw her when he and I had gone for summer vacation in eighth grade.

Alexis put her arms back around his neck and bent forward with a smile.

Alexis: pleased to meet'cha.

They nodded at her.

Eric: oi... how long are you going to use me as your table get off you're heavy.

Alexis: lies. I'm as light as a feather and you know it.

Eric: do I now?

Alexis: yeup cuz you're the one who said so.

Eric scoffed: I'm pretty sure the only time I've ever given you a compliment is when we were 7 and you were crying cuz Pain had joked about your weight and you started freaking out at that and wouldn't shut up.

Alexis whacked him on the head good-humouredly and pulling her tongue out at him she walked away smiling. He rubbed his head with a twitched smile and looked back at the retreating figure.

Eric: she still knows how to give me a headache. This is gonna be annoying.

Izumi had glued herself to Jonas's arm and was laughing.

Kaito: heee~ Izumi-chan sure has grown.

Jonas: really? I'm still seeing the pip-squeak we left two years ago.

Izumi: onii-chan~ don't be mean. I missed you so much. You too right?

Jonas looked down at the blue eyes that had now widened sparkling and bit back a laugh. He looked away unfazed.

Jonas: hmmmm...well I can't really say for sure. I have been pretty busy.

Izumi: eh?!

Jonas laughed as Pain was turned to for comfort and which he did by patting the little girl.

Kaito: Jonas don't tease her.

Tristan: yeah man like you're lucky you have a cute little sister waiting for you to come home.

Kaito: Eric and I are never at home and our big sis, Riku is busy herself with her job as an author.

Tristan: my big sis is always busy with her modeling.

Pain: and Alexis? We never hear from her until she's nearby or comes over for a visit.

Alzack: both my sisters and I are way too busy.

Daniels: so long story short you and _Neo_ even though I'm positive _he_ appreciates every second he gets with you guys. So technically you should give more respect to the cute li'l kitten.

Jonas chuckled in defeat as he took his sister back under his arm and she hugged him tightly. Izumi caught Neo's amused look and energetically waved at him as she almost took of Jonas's head. Neo laughed shaking his head and turned his attention back to Rick who was telling a story from the past.

Neji waved: Sally~!

Sally: hey Nej~. You guys look satisfied.

Devlin: yeah but i'm getting the feeling that these guys might just turn out to be than we're expecting.

Ace: hopefully.

Sarah: they did quite a number to the cage, the castle and the cave didn't they?

Ace: ha~ yes indeed they did.

Hiro rubbed his nape: wow. I mean I know just how hard it was on them and I had taken it on alone.

Neji: they busted the wall down but ha-ha the gate still stands. If they had put all that power and speed into the tracks it would turned out differently.

Sally patted him on the back: well the thing that matters here is that you guys got what you wanted and might have gotten more than you were expecting. Now all that we have to do is make sure these guys end up the way we want them to or some even higher than that?

Devlin sighed: it'll be great if they do end up more.

Iris came up with a tray of mugs with steaming hot tea.

Emilia: you're worrying too much right from the beginning.

Devlin shrugged at her and looked to the sky with his friends and slowly everyone was staring at the dark ceiling with thousands of stars shimmering.

...

Alexis with Zenix had disappeared while the others were busy. They stopped by the shore and looked behind them.

Alexis: oi you feel like coming out?

A girl with strawberry blonde hair and sparkling green eyes along with two more girls who had teal green hair flicked either to the left or right and same colored round eyes.

Alexis: seriously? This is insulting.

Zenix: This is just too painful to bear.

The blonde snapped: mind your words! We're not likely to lose against you two that easily.

The other two nodded and raised their launchers.

Alexis: hmmmm?

Zenix: then please do come forth and...

The both of them together: be sure to entertain us to the fullest~!

The Five launched their beys which crashed and sent the opposing beys into the trees.

Alexis: well I'm bored already. People who can't even take our launches aren't really worth anything.

Zenix: so how about you turn around and get going and we'll forget this ever happened k'ay?

The blonde: fat chance! We were sent out on an order an we're going to see till the very end of it which will be you three following us as our captives.

Alexis yawned and stared on bored.

Zenix: geez you women talk too much.

He opened his eyes and two gleaming green outlined with silver and within them each of them a hollow almond slit glowing in the green pierced through and glared at the girls.

Alexis: Shinken ni? (seriously?) you're actually using _that_ against them?

Zenix: oi throw them into oblivion ~_Sirius~_

A growl as something clawed the beys into three.

The blonde: th-that's not...

Something curved in the space in front of them and blew up, the girls screamed as they got blown back.

Zenix looked up with his back to normal: well that was boring. I still wanna know who the hell are these guys that keep coming after us?

Alexis: indeed but we did what had to be done for now.

Alexis took care of the girls by dragging them one by one behind a thick bush.

Alexis: we'll take care of you girls later. You'll be out for the entire night by the looks of it.

...


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER: 5**_

Oscuro was leaning on the sill of his window looking out at the twilight. In his lap held a black aura emitting Drixilium in the cap with his shades next to him. The boy started as he heard a window being opened, quickly re-adjusting the cap and the shades, looked back to see Kai looking out in front of him.

Oscuro: Kai?

Kai: oh hey. You up already?

Oscuro: yeah.

Kai: hunh. So from here on we're gonna start training seriously hunh?

Oscuro: yeah.

...

Alice raising her brother: seriously bro. don't forget your meds. What're you gonna do if you get a stroke?

Austin drowsily: sorry sis.

Shin came near them and ruffled his friends' head: come on dude you don't wanna die this young right? We just have to bear with it till that day and then you'll be as fit as ever.

Austin: hope so.

Rizeler: you will be. Let's go come on. Thanks Alice.

Alice: of course.

...

Neji: alright you guys ready?

Sora: well ready or not we're starting any way.

Kei: you guys are gonna start with a race starting from here till the point where the "cage" is. The markers will guide you, and by the way you guys will be facing obstacles you'll have to take out. The last one to reach the destination point will receive his just punishment of which Ace will be in charge.

Felix gulped as Ace waved a smile and Light went slightly blue as Sora chuckled.

Daichi: that's gonna be hard since we haven't the fuel to start us up.

Gates: trust us you don't wanna have a break-fast before this. You would've regretted it. oh and just for the record the last to arrive won't have anything to eat afterwards either for the rest of the day until tomorrow. So please be prepared for the consequences besides Ace's punishment.

Hiro: alright then on your marks, get set...GO!

The huge group thundered past the men.

Daichi: that was good enough to get me started.

Felix: I can stand not getting a meal but Ace I will not stand for. It's living hell just by being alone with him for a few seconds.

Justin: oh? Ah! Incoming~!

They reacted just in time to avoid a wave of bey blades rushing at them. They launched their beys.

Oscuro swiped his arm and had Drixilium take out quite a lot from around her and moved on leaving a pile of burnt beys behind. Light and Dreltraz sliced through a huge blockade and followed Oscuro.

Max: wow.

Ray: no kidding. Nice one you two!

Light v-signed and raced up to his friend.

Light: not bad.

Oscuro: right back atcha.

Felix: mind if I join you?

The two: sure!

They shared a smirk and together took out another swarm of beys with one blow.

Neji: oh~!

Ace laughed: Felix really doesn't want to face my judgment.

Sora: look at my li'l half-pint go! Ahahah!

Neji: well can you blame him? But looks like that Oscuro couldn't care less about either. He just wants to finish it and be done with it.

Tyson had been separated from the others and was taking on the oncoming logs that were aiming to take him out and was taking them down while making sure to not be taken out first. It wasn't exactly easy because all the logs were coming at him with different speeds and different weights. Slicing through the faster and lighter ones was easy but the thick and slow ones he had to collide them with the other ones.

Tyson: man~.

Hiro: come on Tyson. You've faced worse than this.

Just like this the bladers were taking out their obstacle while trying not to lose their path.

Lyena: so annoying.

Sai laughed : come on Lea~ stop complaining. This shouldn't be too much for you.

Lyena: well no but it's still annoying.

Brooklyn: well the faster we get this done the less annoyed you'll have to be. Let's move.

Ray: nice Lee~!

Lee: yeah.

Mariah: Leo?!

Leo: and you're out! Just worry about yourself here Mariah!

His bey burned through the falling rubble.

Kevin and Gary raced past them and took out the rest of the beys.

Tala: REX!

Rex: you got it!

An invisible arc curved and shattered the logs and beys in one go letting both boys advance.

Dylan: I didn't think these guys would bother with team work here.

Sora: well we didn't exactly set any rules that they couldn't. All we said was reach the destination taking all obstacle out.

Ace: work's done more quickly in number than alone. There are those who're doing all on their own and they're doing a pretty good job.

Selena: that's right!

She burned through a huge wall between her and Alice's way with Alice supporting with her bey.

Haruka: Orthrus shove it all away!

Trinity: time to put these place in their place.

Alice: take that!

Temari: time to rock it!

Lindsey: let's go!

The girls had their beys curve and slice through the incoming beys.

Iris: stop right there!

She froze the beys and the boulders.

Jonas had pierced through a circle of incoming beys and logs and had moved on leaving a smoldered pile.

Jonas laughed: ha-ha. You've gotta do better than that to stop me in my tracks.

Kaito curved his bey and burned right through a few trees.

Kaito: heh.

Pain and Daniels joined up with him and had a look on their face which clearly meant that this was just another day to them. Tristan and Alzack had the same look on their faces when they reached up with Jonas.

Justin: you K'ay? Freed?

Freed: don't be annoying.

Daimon: ah. Looks like you've woken up a bit.

Justin: oi oi kwai kwai (scary scary)

Freed scoffed a smile as he blew away the speeding beys and shattered them into dust.

Ryuu: go! Go! Go!

Shane: Let'em have it!

Whales: bro?!

Alex: comin right up!

June: damn it. this is gonna cost a fortune to just buy the parts.

Kane laughed nervously as a dark aura loomed over the woman. Sora chuckled and patted her.

Sora: now, now. That shouldn't worry you when you're gonna have the time of your life taking a look at the data later on.

June: true. You know I've really taken a liking to that certain kid. What's his name? Oh yeah Eric. There's something about him that's pricked my interest.

Sora: well I won't deny that. These guys are real something.

Sally: hey guys how're the kids doing?

Nej: hey. They're doing well and some of them are almost on the finish li-! Hey where'd my bro go?

Ace: I see Felix; I see Light, I see a lot of other guys...

Gates: Shin's disappeared too.

Kei: and so did Freed.

Justin: hey Daimon where the hell is Freed?

Daimon: did he get separated from us just now?

Rizeler: Shin...?

Austin: he was right here.

Felix and Light: hey Kai!

Kai turned around: hey. Wasn't Oscuro with you guys?

Felix: was? he's still- what the...?

Tyson: oh so there you guys are- Daichi how you holding on?

Daichi: heh. Nothing to it. Oscuro's not here?

Felix: guess he got separated from me when I wasn't looking. We haven't exactly been given room to breathe.

Selena and the others caught up with them mid-way.

Oscuro rammed into Shin who had just stopped in time.

Shin: God you...

Oscuro: right back atcha.

A rustling and Freed emerged: oh. You guys haven't by any chance seen-

Oscuro: Justin or Daimon? No.

Shin shook his head.

Freed: oh. Okay. Someone wanna tell me who the idiots up there, think they're fooling?

Shin looked up to see nothing but the leaves rustling gently in the wind.

Shin: oi we already know you're up there.

Oscuro: ...

...

Shin a bit darkly: oi...

Freed: looks like nothing _was_ there. Guess I was just imagining- **like hell I'd be dumb enough to say that. Don't freakin mess around with me.**

His bey swiped and took down the trees and sent them crashing down. Three groups of 20 teens jumped out of them.

Oscuro: well?

One of them spoke: you know exactly what we're here for. And also our three members didn't return from last night.

Oscuro: wait what? I have no idea what you're talking about.

Freed: who?

Oscuro: I dunno.

Shin: me neither. Who the hell are you guys anyway?

Freed: clearly you're confu-

The speaker with the rest of the groups raised their arms and beys shot out.

Freed: oh?

Shin: hmph.

They jumped out of the way as Oscuro leaped forward ducking beneath the oncoming beys. Drixilium swiveled and curved back into the beys grasping them into its black smoky jaw. The beys jittered and tried to break free but to no avail.

Oscuro in a silky tone: oi oi if you're gonna show your pathetic selves at least try and...

Three voices: entertain us to the fullest~

The group turned around to see Freed and Shin smirking as they walked over and stood next to Oscuro.

Shin bent over then pulled back with glowing eyes as he curved his palm.

Oscuro: ...To bo e... (Howl)

Shin: Kiero (disappear)

Freed: sorera o fukitobasu (blow them away)

A black and blood red spiral appeared and suddenly blasted in every direction. The wolf disappeared as a rush of wind sliced through it. the group fell down twitching.

Freed: that's all?

Shin: not surprised.

Oscuro: let's go.

They left the group behind in the now burnt and scorched area. The trees, ground and everything around were now lifeless and shredded into nothing.

Gates: ah found them~ there they are right there.

Neji: that's odd. Oscuro was leading the pack. How'd she end up way over there?

Kei: ... could it be...?

Justin: ah!

Justin and Daimon had already finished and were sitting with the destroy six and delta break. The rest of the teams were slowly reaching the destination.

Daichi: hey. There she is.

Haruka and the girls looked surprised to see her so far behind.

Tyson looked back as he reached the finishing point: what the? What happened to him? he seemed to have a real good start. Shin and Freed are with him too.

Justin: OI Freed! What happened?!

Alice: Oscuro~! Hurry it up!

Freed: my bad. Got lost from you guys!

Shin: so what? Do we lose here or...?

Oscuro: no thanks. It'll be too annoying if we did.

Freed: true.

The three picked up speed and reached the huge group quite fast and in a split second had passed them.

Rick: whoa...they're fast.

Lee: yeah...

Neo smirked at Eric who shrugged with a _show-offs _scoff. The three skidded to a halt in front of Tyson who was grinning.

Tyson: wow. that was some burst of speed right now.

Oscuro: the punishment sounded too annoying to go through so yeah. You're forgetting Ace nii-chan is one of my big brother's best friends. I know exactly why Felix fears him.

Light: that's good enough for me.

Felix: aye to that.

Rizeler from afar: Oi Shin!

Shin: coming~.

He walked off towards his group just as the justice seven made it.

Garland: that was exhilarating.

Sai: if that means exhausting and annoying then yes it was exhilarating. Now if you'll excuse me I shall now faint.

Lyena and Brooklyn laughed as the boy fell on his back and gasped loudly.

Alice: good job bro. You feeling fine?

Austin: ye-yeah...I guess.

Neji: good job all of you. All of you guys made it just in time. according to the timer, you guys are in good shape except for a few of you. But no worries we'll get you there.

Ace: so now go and take a short rest and we'll have a few battles and move on.

The group trudged back to the resort where the girls welcomed them with smiles and appetizing meals.

Tyson: haaaa...

Felix: you said it.

Iris: you mind if we sit here with you?

The others were with her.

Hilary: course not come on you girls.

Tyson setting down: heh. You girls are really something. Haruka wow like seriously wow. you're amazing to have gotten so far in so much time.

Haruka blushed with happiness as her friends nudged her teasingly.

Hilary: really? I keep missing out.

Oscuro: well we're gonna have some battles after this then you can see maybe.

Light: yeah it'll be fun.

At that moment Lyena was running after Sai who had joked about an incident from her past. Their team was laughing as Sai ran from her with her following a tray in her hands.

Lyena: oh Sai you! I ought to-whoops.

She bumped against Rizeler.

Lyena: sorry my bad.

Rizeler: watch it what are you a 4 year old?

Lyena: sorry.

She smiled and ran off.

Rizeler: ...

Austin: what's up?

Rizeler: hmm? Nothing, nothing of importance.

...

Gates: alright then a slight change of plans. Instead of letting you guys group into different battles we're gonna have a li'l battle royal here. Everyone bey-blades ready and...3...2...1...LET IT-

The bladers: RIP~~~~!

The bey blades clashed against each other and threw off a huge wave that knocked some of their feet while some managed to regain their balance and a few didn't even budge.

Izumi: good luck you guys~!

They clashed and rammed into each other not giving in. it went on for quite a while; the cheers, yells, encouragements, everyone was having a blast. Then;

Oscuro quietly: ...Drix...

_**AS ... YOU... WISH... *DARK OMINOUS CHUCKLE*...**_

Drixilium broke form the chaos and circled around the bey blades.

Haruka: oh!

Dizzie: well~!

It spun faster and faster until it had created a huge wall started creating around them.

Julia: what the heck?!

Akito: oh you have gotta be kidding me...

Trinity: oh dear.

Sai: huge...!

Jonas: oh no, no you don't mate. Raijin~!

Lightning crackled and lit up the sky and a blurry glowing image of lightning pale blue dog with spiky ends and glowing blue eyes.

Ray: ...

Raijin roared and banged his head with the oncoming bey. The wall didn't stop there but kept moving dragging Raijin with it.

Jonas: oi oi you really want this to end real quickly don't you?

Oscuro shrugged with a smirk arched her back a bit and raised his arms slowly arching his hand then turning the palms skywards. The others beys were lifted off the ground slowly.

Lyena: ah!

Tyson: Hey!

Kaito: ha-ha. he intends to finish all of us in one go.

Light smirked: hmmm nothing less expected of him.

Tyron: as always.

Miriam: aren't you guys taking this a little too casually?

Ryuu: well there's no point in trying to struggle once Drixilium has you in his jaws.

Oscuro pulled in his arms and crouched back. Ryuu and his group smirked and with a nod took a few steps back. Light took several steps back laughing.

Eric: why am I getting a bad feeling?

Neo: ahhhh...oh boy.

The beys were spinning at top speed at the very peak of the black twister and it slowly began to flatten.

Daichi: come on Stratter Dragoon! Don't lose it just yet!

Light: like Ryuu said. It's pointless to struggle when Drixilium has made his move. We were beat the moment he was launched.

Dunga: I don't think so. Vortex ape!

The ape swung his fist wildly in the air.

Dunga: use all the force you can muster to stop it!

The ape spun around and round and suddenly it took hold of something, it didn't exactly have a solid form but something wispy. A wolf's muzzle and neck. It turned towards the ape who was keeping a tight strong hold on it.

Shin: oh...?

Dunga: ha!

Jonas: well points for dumb luck.

Freed: hunh...lucky dumb luck or not so lucky?

Dunga: hmmm?-!

Vortex ape was jerking and shaking.

Dunga: what's wron-

His eyes widened as a voice entered his head and the glowing red eye turned to glare at the bit-beast.

_**ORE NO HANASE... (LET ME GO)**_

!

_**HANASE... **__**ORE WA ORE WA GA KUSO O **__**HANASE ITTA YONI...! **_(Like I said let me go damn it!)

The red eye disappeared as it merged with the eye of the girl whose face was hidden by the shadow of her bangs. Vortex ape pulled back roaring and disappeared. It sped away from the now free area.

Dunga was sweating and shaking.

Dunga: what-what was that...?

Miriam: Dunga?! What's wrong?

Dunga trembled and fell down: ah...ah...ah...

Freed: so it was a wrong call after all.

Shane: not surprised.

Oscuro swayed his arms back in an arc like manner: lose focus and you're done for...

Emily: ah oh no!

Drixilium howled as he pummeled down. It took out everyone with a huge black explosion.

...

...

...

A small smile forced itself on Kai's face: honestly. She never ceases to surprise me.

Felix: okay...that I don't ever wanna go through with again. I mean look at Drizler, he's been charcoaled.

Oscuro bent down and extended his hand to his bey who slowly dropped in it and lay motionless. The boy got up and looked at Dunga who was still shaking.

Ozuma: Dunga. Dunga are you okay? What happened?

Dunga shook his head rubbing his face: n-no never mind sorry. I was just imagining it.

Joseph: what?

Dunga: forget it.

Miriam: how you looked like you were gonna start bawling like a big baby.

Dunga: I said it's nothing alright? Where'd vortex ape go?

Oscuro: here. It didn't go far.

Dunga took his bey: thanks. Heh. You're really something.

Oscuro helped him up: you surprised me too. I wasn't expecting that. Guess Drix scared you a bit hunh. My bad.

Dunga: hunh? Ah no.

Ozuma: Dunga are you sure you're alright?

Dunga: hunh? Yeah, yeah I am. Relax.

Joseph: if you say so.

Kei looked at the others and saw his own expression reflected back.

Kei: well well well... Neji~?

Neji: right you can just relax and leave it to me.

...


End file.
